Miradas Acusadoras
by Annie-chan Diethel
Summary: Anna está de mal humor, Yoh la sorprende discutiendo con alguien, Anna se enfada... Y surge una amenaza. ...Desenlace...
1. Tras la itako

Miradas Acusadoras  
  
By Anna Diethel Asakura.  
  
~ * ~ Capitulo 1: Tras la itako. ~ * ~  
  
Pensión Asakura, 7:30 a.m. ...  
  
Una figura se deslizaba silenciosamente por los pasillos. Se movía con rapidez y sigilo al mismo tiempo. Pasaba por delante de todas las habitaciones que había a sus costados, temiendo el hecho de despertar a alguno de sus ocupantes. De repente, una puerta se abrió de golpe y la persona que la había abierto exclamó:  
  
- ¡Buenos días, Tamao!  
  
La mencionada gritó del susto. El joven ainú sonreía simpáticamente mientras la rosada seguía apoyada en la pared, con la respiración agitada y la mano en el pecho. De pronto, Tamao se incorporó con rapidez y selló con la mano la boca de nuestro amigo Horo Horo, susurrando las siguientes palabras:  
  
- Shh, despertará a la señorita Anna...  
  
Demasiado tarde. La rubia itako hizo acto de presencia al otro lado del pasillo vestida aún con la yukata y con cara de mosqueo. Se acercó a ellos con un paso rápido.  
  
- Tamao, - dijo con un tono de voz helado- ¿y el desayuno?  
  
- Ve... verá, señorita Anna...- titubeó Tamao- Me disponía a hacerlo... Cuando... Cuando el joven Horo H...  
  
- ¡Silencio!- exclamó Anna- ¿Por qué no estabas haciéndolo ya en lugar de andar como una tonta por los pasillos?  
  
- Verá... Es que Conchi y Ponchi quitaron la alarma de mi despertador y no sonó a su hora y... me... me acabo de levantar...  
  
- ¡Baja inmediatamente a hacer el desayuno! Después veré a esos espíritus idiotas tuyos de Conchi y Ponchi...  
  
La chica del pelo rosado corrió escaleras abajo, en dirección a la cocina, dejando solo ante el peligro a Horo. Este hizo un intento de volver a su cuarto, pero la voz de la sacerdotisa lo detuvo.  
  
- ¿Y tú que hacías despierto a estas horas?  
  
- Verás...  
  
- Déjalo... Hoy harás el entrenamiento de Yoh y las tareas de Tamao.  
  
- ¿Pero por qué?  
  
- ¡Por andar molestando a estas horas! ¡Y a callar!  
  
Horo se retiró con cara de fastidio y Anna fue a cambiarse. Al rato después, se encontraban en el salón Anna, Tamao, Yoh, Horo Horo, Pilika y Len. Anna tenía cara de mal humor, por lo que todos estaban bastante asustados. Comenzaron a desayunar. De repente, se oyó el ruido de una cuchara caer estrepitosamente. Todos giraron la vista hacia Anna, la cual le dio un manotazo al plato y lo tiró al suelo, rompiéndolo.  
  
-¡Tamao! ¡Esta es la comida más asquerosa que has preparado jamás!- gritó furiosa la sacerdotisa.  
  
- Yo... yo...- intentó decir Tamao.  
  
- ¡Tú, tú! ¡Sí! ¡Tú has sido la que ha preparado esta bazofia para desayunar! ¡Prepara algo mejor y súbemelo a mi cuarto! ¡¡Y no tardes!!  
  
Anna salió del salón muy enfadada. Todos miraban a Tamao, la cual se dirigía a la cocina a paso rápido, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Las miradas se posaron en Yoh, que tenía pinta de estar completamente aterrado.  
  
Pensión Asakura, 15:15 p.m. ...  
  
- Joven Yoh...- dijo tímidamente Tamao en el jardín. Yoh se encontraba haciendo abdominales al lado de Horo, que hacía flexiones. Sin dejar el entrenamiento, el joven Asakura alzó la cabeza y respondió:  
  
- ¿Qué te pasa, Tamao? Pareces preocupada...  
  
- Es por la señorita Anna...  
  
Yoh dejó inmediatamente de hacer el entrenamiento y se incorporó. Se dirigió a Tamao rápidamente, la cogió suavemente del brazo y la condujo al interior de la casa. En susurros para que Anna no los oyera, preguntó:  
  
- ¿Qué le pasa a Anna?  
  
- No lo sé, joven Yoh. He pasado frente a su cuarto hace unos minutos y he oído voces en el interior.  
  
- ¿Voces? ¿Hablaba sola?  
  
- No, había otra voz más... Pero no pude reconocer de quién.  
  
- Subiré a hablar con ella.  
  
Tamao solo asintió y dejó que Yoh pasará. Este se encaminó hacia la habitación de Anna pero se quedó quieto en la puerta, sin llamar, escuchando. Se oían voces en el interior.  
  
- Ya te he dicho que te vayas.- era la voz de Anna.  
  
- Y yo te he dicho que no me voy a ir.- decía otra voz, masculina, seguramente, con cierto toque de diversión.  
  
- Si no te vas...  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿Vas a llamar a tu príncipe Yoh para que te salve?  
  
- Cállate...  
  
- No quiero. Has cometido un grave error, Anna, y vas a pagar por ello.  
  
- No si yo lo impido, Hao.- Yoh entró en la habitación sin arma alguna, sin Amidamaru. Solo él. Anna lo miró con sorpresa y luego con rabia.  
  
- ¡Márchate de aquí!- chilló la sacerdotisa.  
  
- No hasta que se vaya él.  
  
- Pues espera sentado, hermanito, porque no pienso marcharme. Tu querida prometida ha cometido un error grave y debe pagarlo.  
  
- ¿De qué hablas?  
  
- Hao, ¡cállate!- volvió a chillar el amasijo de rabia y furia llamado Anna.  
  
- ¿No quieres que se entere, Annita? No me extraña, podría dañar tu reputación... ¿no?- Hao rió, todo aquello le divertía- Bueno, os dejo solos, necesitareis intimidad para hablar de vuestras cosas.- Hao continuó riendo hasta que desapareció en una llamarada. Anna echaba chispas de rabia. Miraba al suelo y mantenía los puños muy apretados a sus costados. Yoh no se asustó con esta actitud, es más, estaba también enfadado.  
  
- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estaba Hao aquí?- preguntó Yoh intentando mantener la calma.  
  
- No te importa.- espetó Anna, también intentando mantener un tono de voz calmado.  
  
- Sí, si me importa. ¿Es que aún no sabes de lo que es capaz?- Yoh comenzaba a perder los estribos, pero intentaba con todas sus fuerzas controlarse.  
  
- ¡Claro que lo sé! ¡No soy tonta, ¿sabes?! ¡Bien puedo defenderme sola!- Anna ya ni se preocupó por su tono de voz, había perdido totalmente la calma. Deseaba darle un bofetón a Yoh por entrometido y por creerse su dueño.  
  
- ¡Sí, ya lo sé! ¡Paro Hao es muy peligroso! Con solo rozarte puede romperte todas las costillas si quiere. Anna, por Dios, ¡es un asesino!  
  
- Estoy harta, ¡vete! ¡Sal de mi cuarto! ¡Déjame en paz!  
  
Se produjo un silencio muy incómodo. Yoh, sin decir nada, salió de la habitación precipitadamente y cerró la puerta de golpe. Anna, al quedarse sola, descargó su furia contra todo lo que encontró en el cuarto: Volcó una mesa, pateó una silla, tiró varios libros al suelo, de un manotazo rompió varias figuras, cogió la caja de música que Yoh le había regalado semanas atrás y justo en el momento que iba a lanzarlo al suelo, recordó aquel día y lo depositó con cuidado en el suelo y se sentó junto a ella. La abrió y comenzó a sonar una dulce melodía. Alzó la mirada y contempló todo el estropicio que había organizado. Los ojos se le inundaron en lágrimas, pero no permitió que ninguna resbalara por sus mejillas, era demasiado orgullosa para ello.  
  
-"Es un entrometido."- pensó- "Quería enterarse de lo que ocurría y defenderme... quería que yo estuviese bien..."- agitó la cabeza- "¡Pero porque piensa que soy débil! ¡No! Yo no soy débil, yo soy fuerte... soy fuerte... soy fuerte..."  
  
La melodía se fue desvaneciendo a medida que la cuerda se iba agotando. Cuando dejó de sonar, Anna sintió como si cierta presencia de Yoh se desvanecía con ella, la presencia que emitían las notas al escucharlas.  
  
En su cuarto, Yoh caminaba de un lado para otro. Había ordenado a Amidamaru que lo dejara solo. Su expresión se debatía entre enojo y preocupación. Debía reconocer que tenía mucha curiosidad por saber de qué hablaba Hao, el por qué de la furia de Anna. Estaba nervioso.  
  
Se sentó en el suelo y cerró los ojos. Esperó. Intentó vaciar su mente, dejarla en blanco puesto que si se ponía a pensar enfurecería y no le gustaba aquella actitud. Continuó esperando.  
  
Oyó ruidos y cosas que se rompían en la habitación de al lado, la de Anna. De repente hubo un gran silencio, que fue roto por dulces notas musicales que Yoh pronto reconoció. Aquella música le trajo recuerdos, recuerdos que dispersaron sus tensiones. Abrió los ojos sintiendo una gran paz en su corazón. Se incorporó y salió de la habitación.  
  
La música la había relajado. Anna había recogido más de media habitación cuando su prometido volvió a aparecer en su habitación.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres ahora?- espetó ella fríamente sin mirarlo siquiera.  
  
- Venía a hacer las paces contigo, Anna.- comenzó a explicar Yoh- Solo había venido a defenderte, aunque sé lo bien que puedes hacerlo tu sola. Pero recuerda que aún siendo seis contra Hao no pudimos derrotarlo y necesité el poder de mucha gente para poder vencerlo, y aún así me costó trabajo. Anna, quiero que entiendas que no he venido a entrometerme en tus asuntos y que, si tu no quieres, no preguntaré a qué se refería Hao, aunque debo reconocer que me intriga bastante. Solo quería que tú estuvieses bien, nada más.  
  
Anna escuchó a Yoh sin inmutarse. Cuando acabó, se dirigió hacia la puerta de su cuarto sin apenar mirarle y al cruzarse con Yoh, dijo:  
  
- ¿Y para qué necesitas que yo esté bien teniendo a esa panda de amigos tuyos?  
  
Sin esperar respuesta, salió de la habitación. Yoh se quedó helado con las palabras de Anna y poco después, se puso las pesas en las manos y en los pies y se fue a correr. No por seguir el entrenamiento, sino porque no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Varió mucho su recorrido rutinario y no pasó por el parque porque sabía que ahí estaría Manta. Sentía la necesidad de estar solo. Cuando casi anochecía, decidió volver.  
  
Pensión Asakura, 21:32 p.m. ...  
  
Nada más llegar a la puerta del jardín, lo notó. Algo no iba bien, había tensión. Entró en casa sonriente, como si nada. Todos estaban sentados en la mesa, cenando en silencio. Yoh pudo presentir mucha presión por parte de todos, en especial de Anna. Esta, justo después de acabar de cenar, subió a su cuarto y ordenó no ser molestada por absolutamente nadie. Yoh fue tras ella, desobedeciendo su orden.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres ahora?- preguntó heladamente Anna.  
  
- ¿Qué ha pasado?  
  
- ¿Cuándo?  
  
- No sé, estabais muy nerviosos todos. Sobre todo tu. ¿Por qué?  
  
Anna se giró, dando la espalda a su prometido. Después señaló la pequeña mesa de su cuarto. Yoh se acercó y vio un paquete abierto y una nota. En el paquete había una rosa empapada con sangre y en la nota decía: "Anna, voy a por ti." Se giró hacia su prometida y pudo observar que temblaba. Finalmente, la rubia pronunció:  
  
- Yoh... Alguien quiere matarme. 


	2. No soy quién para juzgarte

Miradas Acusadoras  
  
By Anna Diethel Asakura.  
  
~ * ~ Capitulo 2: No soy quién para juzgarte ~ * ~  
  
Pensión Asakura, 1:27 a.m. ...  
  
"- Yoh... Alguien quiere matarme." Esa frase se repetía en la mente de Yoh una y otra vez, constantemente. Después de haber visto el contenido del paquete, la nota, los temblores de Anna y escuchado esa terrible frase, la sacerdotisa le había pedido a Yoh que se quedara aquella noche con ella.  
  
"- No es que tenga miedo, que te quede claro Yoh. Pero quiero que te quedes aquí para comprobar que duermes lo suficiente para estar preparado para tu entrenamiento diario." Eso había aclarado Anna después de pedirle a Yoh que se quedara con ella. Yoh estaba un poco molesto con aquello. ¿Por qué Anna no podía decirle abiertamente las cosas? Estaba bastante harto de su caparazón de hielo y no entendía porque motivo Anna no era un poco más abierta con él, después de todo, estaban prometidos y Yoh se veía con un poco de derecho a saber lo que pasaba por la mente de Anna sin tener que esquivar murallas de hielo y miradas punzantes. Odiaba la máscara tras la que se escondía Anna... Pero no tenía derecho a juzgarla, eso era cierto. Ciertamente, él también se escondía tras su propia máscara, una amable y despreocupada, sonriente y cálida, que ocultaba todas las preocupaciones del joven shaman. Si algo lo preocupaba, sonreía. Si algo lo hería, sonreía aún más. Pero él podía permitirse a sí mismo mostrar de vez en cuando lo que sentía... Entonces, ¿por qué le maldito orgullo de su prometida no la dejaba?  
  
Los ojos negros de Yoh se posaron en la sacerdotisa, la cual dormía tranquilamente en el futón de su prometido. Se veía muy hermosa dormida, con los rayos de la luna iluminando todas y cada una de sus facciones. Él deseaba abrazarla, estrecharla contra su pecho, besarla hasta quedar sin aliento... Pero si lo hiciese, lo único que recibiría por parte de su prometida sería un bofetón y un aumento se entrenamiento y Yoh no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse. Se levantó del suelo, donde se encontraba sentado, y se dirigió hacia su futón. Se deslizó hábilmente bajo las sábanas sin despertar a la rubia y pasó delicadamente un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Anna, estrechándola suavemente contra él. Anna ni siquiera se movió, siguió dormida en brazos de Yoh. Finalmente, el sueño venció al joven de cabello castaño.  
  
La mañana siguiente estuvo cargada de tensión. Casi nadie habló durante el desayuno, y cuando alguien se cruzaba por la casa, se enviaban unos a otros miradas acusadoras cargadas de sospecha. Anna no salió de su cuarto en todo el día porque sabía lo que estaba sucediendo y, aunque no lo admitiese, no podía soportar ver como todos sospechaban de todos. Yoh, se percató de todo aquello y comenzaba a sentirse incómodo en aquella casa. No obstante, ni siquiera realizó el entrenamiento y se quedó en casa, procurando que todo estuviese bien, en cierta medida.  
  
Pasada la hora de comer, Yoh subió a ver a Anna. Tocó a la puerta, pero nadie contestó. Dentro se podía oír la melodía de la caja de música. Volvió a llamar. La misma respuesta. Abrió un poco la puerta y miró. Los rayos del sol iluminaban gran parte de la habitación. El futón yacía en el suelo, revuelto, las sabanas estaban muy descolocadas. Seguramente, Anna se habría tumbado un rato. Yoh entró despacio. Al lado del futón bailaba la bailarina de la caja de música al compás de la dulce sintonía. Registró toda la habitación, y ni rastro de Anna. Salió y buscó en todas y cada una de las habitaciones. Anna no aparecía y él comenzaba a ponerse nervioso. Bajó a la planta inferior y buscó en la cocina, el comedor, la sala de estar... incluso en los baños. Ni la sombra de la sacerdotisa. Yoh estaba al borde del ataque. Corrió hacia el jardín y rebuscó por todos los rincones. ¿Dónde se había metido? Miró hacia el cielo, implorando que Anna apareciese... Y fue allí donde la encontró. No, no en el mismo cielo, sino en el tejado. Yoh suspiró aliviado al verla allí, sentada, sumida en sus cavilaciones. Corrió todo lo más que sus piernas le permitieron y, nada más llegar al tajado, abrazó a Anna con todas sus fuerzas. La estrechó contra su pecho, asegurándose de que era ella realmente, que seguía allí y estaba bien. Después la soltó, dejando ver a una Anna muy confundida.  
  
- Me has dado un susto de muerte, Annita.- murmuró Yoh, esforzándose por mantener la calma.  
  
- ¿Por qué? Solo estaba aquí arriba.- dijo Anna, con gesto confundido pero con voz seria.  
  
- No se, he ido a verte a tu cuarto y no estabas. He registrado toda la casa, el jardín, he preguntado a todos, y nadie te había visto.- el tono de voz del shaman indicaba claramente una gran preocupación que conmovió interiormente a la rubia- Y... Al verte aquí... Me he sentido muy aliviado.- la abrazó otra vez- Por favor, no vuelvas a desaparecer así...  
  
Anna estaba perpleja. Yoh estaba prácticamente al borde de un ataque de nervios... y todo porque no la encontraba. Lentamente, rodeó la cintura de su prometido y enterró el rostro en su musculoso torso. Sí, ella lo sabía, no era lo típico que solía hacer la sacerdotisa de hielo que era, pero la rubia admitía para sus adentros que él se merecía eso y más... y que ella tenía miedo. ¿Cómo mantener una postura helada cuando algún maníaco andaba tras ella? Si aun mantenía la calma, era gracias a él, que la protegía y la quería, se sentía segura a su lado. Sentir el calor del cuerpo de Yoh, escuchar uno tras otro los latidos de su corazón, aún agitados por el susto y la carrera, los fuertes brazos del chico rodeándola, estrechándola fuertemente contra él... Eso era algo que no iba a olvidar nunca, y que sabía que, si algún día Yoh rompía su compromiso con ella por otra, enloquecería. Para poder mantener su posición firme y segura, necesitaba a Yoh. Y no iba a permitir que se lo arrebataran.  
  
Poco a poco se fueron separando. Descubrieron en los ojos del otro lágrimas reprimidas, tal vez de la emoción, tal vez de miedo. Bajaron del tejado y se dirigieron a la habitación de Anna. Ella fue la primera en entrar. Y soltó un grito.  
  
- ¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó al aire Anna, en un tono de voz muy elevado. Yoh entró tras ella. Todo estaba patas arriba, muchas de las cosas estaban rotas, el futón estaba rajado, toda la ropa tirada por el suelo... Lo único que quedaba en pie era una mesa pequeña, sobre la cual se encontraba la caja de música, ahora hecha añicos. Anna lo contemplaba todo horrorizada, pero sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro. Se acercó despacio hasta los restos del objeto musical y sostuvo en sus manos algunos de los pedazos. Entonces lo vio y dio un paso atrás, buscando los brazos protectores de su prometido, tratando de alejarse de la horrible visión.  
  
- Yoh...- murmuró, asustada.  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó preocupado Yoh.  
  
- Mira...- Anna señaló el objeto que yacía bajo los trozos de madera y cristal. Yoh se acercó al lugar y lo examinó. Y también lo vio. Era un pájaro al que le habían cortado la cabeza y abierto el torso en canal. De ahí salían todo tipo de órganos y sangre, aun fresca. En las alas alguien le había clavado alfileres y la cabeza descansaba algunos centímetros más apartada del diminuto cuerpo, con los ojos arrancados y un trozo de papel sujeto con el pico. En el papel decía: "Esta será tu muerte, zorra." A Yoh le daban arcadas. Sin emitir ningún sonido, envolvió a Anna entre sus brazos y la sacó suavemente de allí. Pese a su gesto frío, Anna estaba visiblemente conmocionada.  
  
Antes de llevarla a su cuarto, Yoh fue al cuarto de Len y le pidió que se deshiciera de aquello, puesto que el era, después de Anna, el más frío y despiadado de la casa. Len lo hizo, aunque la visión también le removió el estomago. Y todos guardaron silencio, sin alarmar a nadie más. Los tres se encontraban en el cuarto de Yoh. Anna estaba acostada en el futón de Yoh, muy afectada. Yoh le contaba a Len lo sucedido y este último se esforzaba por asimilar la situación. Al poco rato, el joven Chino bajó a la cocina a pedirle a Tamao una sopa caliente para Anna. La joven rosada se extrañó ante la petición, pero no hizo preguntas y la preparó. El mismo Len subió una bandeja con la sopa, un vaso de agua y algunos calmantes. Al entrar en el cuarto, Anna parecía más tranquila, se había incorporado y se hallaba sentada en el futón, con Yoh a su lado, rodeándole los hombros con un brazo. Len dejó la bandeja al lado de Yoh y salió de la habitación tan sigilosamente como había entrado.  
  
Yoh cogió un calmante, lo disolvió en el vaso de agua y se lo ofreció a Anna, pero ella le dio un golpe con la mano y lo derramó en el suelo.  
  
- No quiero calmantes, estoy bien.- declaró la rubia.  
  
- No, no lo estás. Mírate, estas tiritando, la mandíbula te tiembla.- explicó su prometido.  
  
- He dicho que no me voy a tomar nada de eso.  
  
- ¿Por qué eres de esa forma? ¿Por qué nunca te paras a pensar en los que estamos preocupados por ti? ¿Por qué me obligas a intentar romper siempre esa barrera de hielo impenetrable en la que te has encerrado sin más?  
  
La estancia quedó en un silencio incómodo, el ambiente se tensó bastante, tanto que hasta se podría tocar. Fue Anna la que rompió aquel agobiante silencio, mientras miraba con detenimiento la mancha provocada en la moqueta por el agua.  
  
- No sé por qué me acusas de ocultarme tras una barrera de hielo, cuando tu te escondes tras tu falsa sonrisa y tu dejadez.  
  
Yoh se quedó helado. ¿Cómo lo había descubierto? Se sintió... ¿herido? ¿Descubierto?  
  
- Supongo...- comenzó el shaman de cabellos castaños.  
  
- ¿Qué supones?  
  
- Que no soy quién para juzgarte, Annita.  
  
~ * ~ * Continuará... ~ * ~ *  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Annita: Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo la nueva entrega de "Miradas Acusadoras". Espero de corazón que les esté gustando. Disculpen el retraso pero las vacaciones no están saliendo como yo me esperaba. Mi mamá ha decidido ponerme a trabajar en labores de la casa, y ya de paso, mi abuela también me tiene de chica de la limpieza, Y, también sea de paso, me tienen de niñera de mi hermano. Todo esto gratis, sin paga ni nada. Lo único bueno es que aún me permiten salir, aunque sea los sábados. Bueno, dejemos mi vida a un lado y pasemos con los agradecimientos.  
  
Anna Kyouyama: Agradecimientos especiales a: Sweet G (Tranquila, no moriré)...  
  
Annita: ¡Que te crees tu eso! ¡Te van a matar como al pajarito! ToT Pobre pájaro, ¿qué hizo el para aparecer en mi fic? ToT  
  
Anna: Cierra la boca, intento no dar detalles ¬¬, en fin, Agradecimientos especiales a: Sweet G (lo dicho), Yeni, Eleone (Hao todo para ti, no lo quiero, gracias y no, ni me secuestran ni me matan ni nada), Iron Maiden Jeanne y Anna Cobain Asakura (Hombre, el fic no tendría mucha gracia si nada más empezar decimos quién es el asesino, el móvil, el arma, las pruebas, mi error, etc... Por algo tiene varios capítulos. De todas maneras, yo se cuidarme sola.).  
  
Annita: Bueno, muchas gracias por leer este fic, me hacen muy felices sus reviews!! Espero que les esté gustando y que me sigan leyendo. ^^ Dejen reviews y denme su opinión, critica, amenazas de muerte (pero suavecitas, que bastante tengo con el fic), etc. Ja ne! 


	3. Desaparecida

-.  
Miradas Acusadoras  
  
By Anna Diethel Asakura.  
  
~ * ~ Capitulo 3: Desaparecida. ~ * ~  
  
Pensión Asakura, 2:30 p.m. ... (Una semana después...)  
  
Una semana había transcurrido desde el suceso del pájaro y las cosas parecían mejorar. Anna parecía la de siempre, que por un lado era un consuelo. Yoh andaba más tranquilo y despreocupado, pero no acababa de ser el mismo de antes, mientras que la tensión de la casa había disminuido en gran proporción.  
  
Tamao preparaba la comida con esmero mientras Pilika ponía la mesa. La rosada comenzó a preparar la bandeja con la comida de Yoh y de Anna, puesto que ambos se habían habituado a comer en el cuarto del joven de cabello castaño. Tamao abandonó unos instantes la cocina para ayudar a Pilika con la mesa y se entretuvo varios minutos hablando con ella. Al regresar a la cocina, vio que el arroz se le había quemado, los filetes habían corrido la misma suerte y el pastel que estaba horneando se había desinflado. Finalmente, lo único que quedó fue una sopa insípida hirviendo y un par de sardinas un poco churruscadas. Con la ayuda de Pilika logró disimular un poco el entuerto y subió la bandeja de comida a la pareja de prometidos. Al entrar los encontró en mitad de una pequeña disputa. La rosada dejó la bandeja sobre una mesa y se retiró, dejando a los dueños de la casa continuar con la discusión.  
  
- He dicho que no, Anna. Te quedas aquí y se acabó.- exigía Yoh.  
  
- Yoh, todo ha pasado, puedo volver a mi cuarto perfectamente.- se defendía la rubia.  
  
- Pero yo no quiero, te vas a quedar aquí hasta que yo crea que todo ha pasado realmente.  
  
- Yoh, comprende que...  
  
- ¡No! ¡Comprende tu que el peligro aun no se ha extinguido! ¡Sigue presente!- Yoh tomó una mano de su prometida y bajó el tono de voz- Déjame protegerte, Anna, aunque solo sea esta vez.  
  
- ¡Pero Yoh!  
  
- Por favor... - la mirada dulce y suplicante de Yoh logró que Anna cediera.  
  
- Está bien. Solo hoy, mañana volveré a mi habitación y tu no rechistarás.  
  
- ¡De acuerdo! Ahora, vamos a comer.  
  
Yoh cogió la bandeja y se dispuso a servir la comida a Anna, pero en un descuido, el plato de Anna cayó sobre la alfombra, haciéndose añicos y derramando toda la sopa sobre esta. Anna miró furiosa a Yoh.  
  
- ¡Imbécil!- exclamó enfadada- ¡Lo has tirado todo! Mira la mancha que has hecho en la...  
  
Pero el gesto de enfado que prevalecía en el rostro de Anna fue sustituido por uno de sorpresa y miedo al contemplar que la mancha de sopa bullía sobre la alfombra, deshaciéndola y creando un enorme agujero allá donde había salpicado el líquido que Anna iba a digerir. Ella y Yoh se quedaron helados al observar que gran parte de la alfombra se había desintegrado y que los trozos del plato, antes azules, ahora desteñían el color, manchando el suelo. El shaman no dejaba de pensar en lo que podía haber ocurrido si Anna llegaba a ingerir aquello y agradeció en silencio su torpeza. El pánico colmaba sus pensamientos y sin embargo no podía apartar los ojos de aquella visión. Anna, por su lado, mostraba en su rostro horror. Su mente estaba en blanco, no podía pensar. El agujero se extendía lentamente por la alfombra, despidiendo un horrible hedor que se iba incrementando por milésimas de segundos. Anna empezó a toser y se tapó la nariz y la boca con una mano. Yoh corrió a abrir la ventana y condujo a la itako hasta ella para que pudiese respirar aire puro. Cuando aquel aire tóxico se hubo disipado, Anna bajó lo que quedaba de alfombra a la basura mientras Yoh recogía los restos del plato del suelo y la bandeja de la comida y lo bajó todo a la cocina. Mientras subía de regreso a su habitación, sumido en sus cavilaciones, oyó un grito desgarrador que provenía del jardín: era la voz de Anna. Corrió hacia el jardín lo más deprisa que le dieron sus piernas. Al llegar a su destino, se quedó inmóvil de auténtica rabia: ahí estaba Hao, sujetando a Anna por el cuello mientras le retorcía un brazo en la espalda. Allá, subido con ella sobre la mano del Espíritu de Fuego, sonreía maléficamente.  
  
- ¡Hao!- gritó Yoh, muy enojado- ¡Suéltala!  
  
- ¿Soltarla? ¿A esta ramera del demonio? Ni pensarlo, hermanito. Esta maldita zorra ha cometido muchos errores y es hora de que pague por ellos.- Hao no abandonaba su sonrisa a medida que torcía con violencia el brazo de la itako.  
  
- ¡He dicho que la sueltes!- chillaba Yoh, fuera de sus límites.  
  
- Yoh... Ayúdame... - gemía Anna, entre el dolor y el calor.  
  
Y con una risa diabólica de Hao, los dos desaparecieron en un aura ardiente, dejando a Yoh solo en el jardín. Este corrió hacia la casa, en busca de Lyserg. Cuando hubo dado siete vueltas por toda la casa, incluyendo todas y cada una de las habitaciones y de los baños, decidió preguntarle a Tamao.  
  
- Tamao...- dijo Yoh jadeante- ¿Has visto a Lyserg?  
  
- Sí.- asintió felizmente la rosada- Ha salido con el señorito Len y el joven Horo Horo a comprar lo necesario para la cena. Espero que no tarden mucho, si no la señorita Anna se enfadará.  
  
A Yoh le dio un vuelco el corazón al oír ese nombre. ¿Cómo decirle a la sonriente Tamao que Hao se había llevado a Anna y que, con seguridad, la... mataría? Salió de la cocina rápidamente, dejando a Tamao un poco intrigada.  
  
Yoh, un chico calmado, que se caracterizaba por saber inculcar en las demás personas tranquilidad, ahora corría por las calles desesperado, gritando a los cuatro vientos los nombres de Len, Horo Horo y Lyserg. Llegó a la tienda donde los de la pensión Asakura solían hacer todas las compras, y allí buscó y rebuscó sin aminorar su marcha y sin éxito. Salió de la tienda, ya cansado y sudoroso y recorrió una vez más las calles. Decidió volver a casa y hacer uso de su paciencia y calma, esperando que Lyserg y los demás volviesen. Prácticamente pateó la puerta de la casa al entrar y corrió donde estaba Tamao, a preguntar por sus amigos. Tamao, extrañada y asustada por el comportamiento de Yoh, negó la llegada de los mencionados. Yoh caminó arrastrando los pies y se desplomó pesadamente sobre el sofá, enterrando el rostro en un cojín.  
  
Pensión Asakura, 5:35 p.m. ...  
  
No fue consciente de cuanto tiempo pasó, ni si fueron horas, minutos o días, cuando oyó a alguien gritar mientras daba un portazo:  
  
- ¡Ya hemos vuelto!  
  
Se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia los recién llegados, agarró a Lyserg por los hombros y susurró:  
  
- Ven conmigo.  
  
Acto seguido, lo arrastró literalmente hasta su cuarto y, al llegar allí, simplemente sacó un mapa de todo Tokio y se lo entregó a Lyserg mientras le ordenó:  
  
- Encuentra a Anna con la radiestesia.  
  
Lyserg lo miró incrédulo unos segundos, pero enseguida comprendió que lo que Yoh le estaba pidiendo no era una orden, era una súplica. Los ojos negros del dueño de la pensión estaban a punto de desbordar un río de lágrimas. Sin preguntar nada, Lyserg sacó su péndulo y comenzó a balancearlo sobre el mapa.  
  
Pensión Asakura, 9: 40 p.m. ...  
  
Lyserg llevaba balanceando el péndulo 4 horas, 5 minutos y 47 segundos. Yoh estaban tan desesperado que hasta contaba los segundos. Se encontraba sentado en la ventana, con la cabeza enterrada en las rodillas. Lyserg estaba sudando, y de pronto, dejó caer el péndulo.  
  
- Yoh, no puedo encontrarla.- sentenció- Puede que no esté en Tokio, puede que esté en cualquier otro lugar del mundo.  
  
Yoh no dijo nada, continuó con la cabeza sobre las rodillas. Levantó levemente la vista y solo dijo.  
  
- Pues busca a Hao.  
  
El tono de Yoh era frío, cargado de odio y a la vez suplicante. Lyserg volvió a recoger el péndulo y se volvió a concentrar en el mapa. Comenzó a balancearlo sobre este. Una... dos... tres... El péndulo giraba mientras Yoh lo contemplaba. Cuatro... cinco... seis veces.  
  
Y el péndulo cayó.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ Continuará... ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
^^ Hola de nuevo a todos!!  
  
En primer lugar, disculpen la tardanza en actualizar. Tuve varios contratiempos que me lo impidieron. En segundo lugar, agradecer muy efusivamente a todos los que me han apoyado y dejado review, haciendo con esto que me sienta querida y creyendo que aun no me han olvidado. Y el tercer lugar... ¡Siento lo del pájaro! Pero no se preocupen! Anna y yo invocamos a su espíritu para que nos acompañara en esta rápida lectura de reviews. Y claro, también trajimos a un intérprete para que nos traduzca al español el lenguaje de los pajaritos ^^  
  
Pajaro: ¬¬ Piopio pi piopiopioo  
  
Anna Diethel & Anna Kyouyama: o.ô k dijo?  
  
Intérprete: Dijo: ¬¬ Maldita Anna Diethel Asakura... Juro que si tuviese cuerpo le sacaba los ojos a picotazos... ¿¿No ven lo que me hizo?? (retahíla de palabrotas dirigidas a Anna Diethel)  
  
Annita (recordemos que esa es Anna Diethel, o sea, yo): ToT Pero pajarito, yo solo quería asustar a mi otra mitad!!  
  
Interprete: Pio pio pio oip.  
  
Pajaro: ò.ó PIO PIO PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIOPIOOPIIIIO  
  
Annita & Anna: o.ò lo ke?  
  
Interprete: Palabras textuales del pajaro: ¿¿Y POR ESA MIER** ME TIENES QUE ASESINAR DE ESA MANERA, MALDITA HIJA DE CHACAL Y DE BISONTA AMORFA DE SIETE CABEZAS, MALDITA, CAPU**A?? Ya te lo explicare cuando recobre mi cuerpo...  
  
Anna: ¬¬ Dejaos de gilipuerteces y vamos a leer los reviews rápido, que tengo una cita.  
  
Interprete, pajaro & Annita: º-º De verdad? Con Yoh?  
  
Anna: ¬¬ Y a vosotros que os importa?? Y como lo ha entendido el pajarraco???  
  
Pájaro: Porque en verdad... ¡No estoy muerto! Lamento el mal trago que tuvieron que pasar mis fans, pero comprendan que esto de los fics trágicos de Annita Diethel deben ser un poco siniestros, y por eso interpreté el papel de pájaro descuartizado a la perfección, porque mi carrera como actor es francamente buena, yo actué de paloma en "Blancanieves y los 7 enanitos", de lechuza en "Harry Potter", de buitre en "El libro de la selva", blablabla.....  
  
Anna: ¬¬ Yo creí que estaba muerto, Annita...  
  
Annita: Este..... ¿no? ^^uuuUUuu  
  
Anna: ¡Muerte! *sale corriendo detrás de Annita Diethel*  
  
Interprete: Em... como no hay nadie que lea los reviews... pues.... ¡Los leeré yo!  
  
Yoh: ¬¬ Y un cuerno! Los leo yo, que tu eres un principiante, además de que no pintas nada en el fic! Fuera de aquí!  
  
*El interprete se va lloriqueando*  
  
Yoh: ^^ Bueno, mientras el pajarito nos narra su curriculum artístico y mis Annitas se matan, pasemos a los agradecimientos (y algo asi como una lectura). Gracias a: Sweet G ( ~ * como ves, el pájaro solo hizo su trabajo de actor, pero como siga hablando tanto, puede que quien lo haga trocitos sea yo, si Anna no se me adelanta ^^U ~ *), Anna Asakura (* ~ O.o Anna?? Abrirse?? *se empieza a partir de risa* yo también quería, pero como ves, Anna nunca cambiará. Y lo de matarla... Aun quedan muchas sorpresas en este fic ^^ ~ *), Sakura Himura (* ~ Sep, asesina en serie xD ~ *), Bratty (* ~ Se ^^ Annita asustada se ve de lo mas hermosa, y yo protector soy lo mas encantador k ha pisado la tierra, ¿a k si? xD, Por cierto, es Annita D, no C ~ *), Anna Cobain Asakura (~ * ^^ Nos alegra que te guste tanto! Y si no subio antes el fic, fue por las mismas razones que tu mencionas, apenas para por casa ToT y yo quiero que haga un lemon conmigo y Anna pero dice k no ;_; ~ *), Anna15 (* ~ Capitulo a tu disposicion ^^ Te apoyo en lo de YohxAnna ^0^ ~ *) y Cold - Dark - Gaby ( * ~ Por ultima vez, aclaremos que el pajaro NO esta muerto ^^).  
  
Annita (llegando en ese momento con la respiracion agitada): Yoh, ¿has hecho tu los agradecimientos?  
  
Yoh: ^^ Sep  
  
Annita: ^^ Muy bien, pues despidete de parte de Anna, del pájaro y mia de los lectores.  
  
Anna: ¡Estas aquí, media mitad de pacotilla!  
  
Annita: ¡Wai! *sale corriendo*  
  
Yoh: ^^ Bueno, nos despedimos hasta el próximo episodio! (piensa: ¿qué es lo que dice Annita D cuando se despide? Je... Jo... Ji... Ju... Ja... ¡Ja! Ja No! No.... Ja Ni, Ja nu, Ja na... Ja Ne... ¡Ja ne!). ¡¡Ja ne!! 


	4. Mis razones, tu culpa

Miradas Acusadoras  
  
By Anna Diethel Asakura.  
  
~ * ~ Capitulo 4: Mis motivos, su culpa. ~ * ~  
  
- Le he encontrado.- informó Lyserg, haciendo que Yoh se levantase de un salto y corriese hacia el mapa.  
  
- ¿Dónde está?- preguntó el castaño con ansias.  
  
- A las afueras, al otro lado de la ciudad.  
  
Yoh cogió su espada y salió rápidamente de la habitación. Lyserg lo siguió.  
  
- ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Estás loco? ¡Te matará!- el inglés deseaba hacer entrar en razón a su amigo, adivinando sus intenciones. Yoh lo cogió por los hombros y lo aprisionó contra una pared.  
  
- Escúchame atentamente. Hao ha secuestrado a Anna y yo voy a encontrarla. No quiero que por nada del mundo se lo digas a los demás, ¿entendido? Este es un asunto entre Hao, Anna y yo.  
  
Después de esto, lo soltó bruscamente y bajó rápidamente las escaleras. En el trayecto, tropezó con Tamao pero ni siquiera se disculpó. La rosada se quedó mirándolo con extrañeza mientras él desaparecía tras la puerta.  
  
Yoh recorrió media ciudad. Finalmente, cansado, decidió esperar un taxi. Mientras el vehículo llegaba, alguien lo llamó.  
  
- ¡Yoh!  
  
- ¡Lyserg! ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
- He pensado que podría ayudarte con la radiestesia. Hao puede cambiar de lugar.  
  
- Gracias, Lyserg.  
  
En ese momento, el taxi aparcó junto a los dos shamanes. Yoh prácticamente se tiró de cabeza al interior del coche y ordenó al taxista que fuese lo más rápido posible a las afueras. El taxista obedeció. Por las horas que eran, casi no había coches y pudo permitirse el lujo de ir a 120 km./h. Al llegar a las afueras, se encontraron que la señal de Lyserg señalaba a un viejo taller abandonado. Después de pagarle al taxista generosamente, corrieron hacia el lugar. Justo en la entrada se encontraron con las Hanagumi, que les impedían el paso.  
  
- Yoh, ve por Anna.- ordenó Lyserg- Yo y Morphine nos encargaremos de ellas.  
  
- Está bien.  
  
Lyserg y el trío aliado de Hao comenzaron un arduo combate mientras Yoh corría al encuentro de Hao. Subió al piso de arriba y, en un cuarto abandonado, estaba Anna atada en una silla y amordazada, con expresión cansada y varios cortes y moretones en el cuerpo, y Hao sonriente a su lado, provocando.  
  
- Te estaba esperando, Yoh.- dijo Hao, como si tal cosa. Anna, al oír el nombre de su prometido, alzó la mirada y comenzó a luchar por desatarse.  
  
- Suéltala, Hao.- exigió el mencionado, muy enfadado.  
  
- ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a dejarla ir como si nada?- Hao no abandonaba su irónica sonrisa.  
  
- No es una petición, es una orden, Hao. ¡Suéltala!  
  
- ¿Tú, miserable hombrecillo de pacotilla? ¿Dándome ordenes? Me das asco, Yoh.  
  
- Quiero que me digas qué fue lo que hizo Anna para que le hagas esto.- murmuró Yoh, desenfundando su espada. Vio que Anna empalidecía.  
  
- Oh, claro. Te lo voy a contar detalladamente, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Anna negaba con la cabeza e intentaba decir algo, pero como estaba atada y amordazada, fue inútil.  
  
- Veamos, creo que todo comenzó la noche siguiente al día en el que me derrotaste, Yoh...  
  
~ * ~ Flashback ~ * ~  
  
Era una noche oscura en la pensión Asakura, cuando una sombra se movía sigilosa, pero segura, por los pasillos de la planta baja. Las luces se encendieron de repente.  
  
- ¿Qué haces aquí?- una fría voz femenina resonó en las paredes de la silenciosa vivienda. Tras estas cortas palabras, un gran silencio se hizo presente.  
  
- No te incumbe.- otra voz fría, esta vez masculina, hizo eco en las paredes, que parecían repetir murmurando lo que cada una de las dos presencias pronunciaba.  
  
- ¿A qué has venido?- insistió la voz femenina, ahora con un tono amenazante. La voz masculina rápidamente replicó.  
  
- Venganza.  
  
- Ni se te ocurra hacerle daño a Yoh, Hao Asakura.- ya no era solo la voz, ahora era una amenaza real. Hao rió sin hacer ruido.  
  
- ¿Me estás amenazando, Annita?  
  
La itako permaneció en silencio, atravesando a Hao con la mirada.  
  
- Hao, no te atrevas ni siquiera a pensar en hacerle daño.  
  
~ * ~ Fin del Flashback ~ * ~  
  
- Primer error: amenazarme a mi, al Gran Hao.- el mayor de los Asakura no había abandonado en ningún momento, tenía una expresión tranquila y relajada, como si estuviese contando un cuento de hadas. Yoh frunció el entrecejo, aun más de lo que ya lo tenía.  
  
- No eres tan rencoroso, Hao. No eres de esos que por cualquier tontería matan a la gente, bueno, a menos que estén en contra de tu voluntad, pero no creo que este sea el caso.- Hao se sentó en el suelo, junto a Anna, cruzado de piernas.  
  
- Parece que me conoces bien, hermanito. Y tienes razón, hay más motivos. Después de amenazarme...  
  
~ * ~ Flashback ~ * ~  
  
- Hao, no te atrevas ni siquiera a pensar en hacerle daño.  
  
- ¿Y por qué no? ¿Me lo vas a impedir tú?  
  
- Claro que sí.  
  
- Vayamos fuera y demuéstrame que tan fuerte eres contra mí... ¿qué eres capaz de hacer tú sola que no pudo hacer Yoh sin la energía de todo el mundo? ¿Qué puedes hacer ahora que no hiciste el otro día?  
  
Las palabras de Hao eran hirientes, quemaban como el ácido, pero lo que más asco le daba a Anna y lo que más le enfurecía era que tenía razón: no podía hacer nada sola.  
  
- Aunque...- continuó Hao al ver la expresión preocupada de Anna- podríamos hacer un trato...  
  
Anna lo miró dudosa. Sabía que no debía fiarse de Hao pero...  
  
- ¿Qué tipo de trato?  
  
Los ojos del shaman brillaron mientras se acercaba a Anna rápidamente y la besaba. La itako intentaba furiosamente apartarlo de ella, pero Hao la tenía bien sujeta.  
  
- Serás mía a espaldas de Yoh o lo mataré sin piedad. Tanto a él como a todos sus repugnantes amiguitos.  
  
Anna miraba desconcertada a Hao. No debía aceptar su pacto, pero de lo contrario él mataría sin ningún miramiento a su prometido... No, no podía permitir que Yoh muriese, no otra vez.  
  
- Si acepto... ¿Yoh no sufrirá daño alguno? ¡Júramelo!  
  
- Te lo juro. Soy un hombre de palabra, Annita, y lo que prometo lo cumplo.- Hao sonrió satisfecho mientras tomaba a Anna de la cintura y se montaba con ella en el Espíritu de Fuego.  
  
~ * ~ Fin del Flashback ~ * ~  
  
- Anna...- Yoh no pudo articular otra cosa.  
  
- Segundo error: hacerse mía por ti. Realmente, no soporto que cuando beso a una chica, ella piense en otro. Pero, como te estarás imaginando, no es el último...  
  
~ * ~ Flashback ~ * ~  
  
Anna y Hao se encontraban en el oscuro garaje, recién llegados. El espíritu de Fuego aun estaba desapareciendo cuando Hao se abalanzó sobre Anna, atrapándola en la pared y besándola apasionadamente. Anna trató de resistirse, a pesar de la diferencia de fuerzas entre ella y Hao.  
  
- No lo hagas, Annita.- advirtió el shaman, rompiendo el beso- O tu querido prometido sufrirá las consecuencias.  
  
El corazón de Anna se heló y Hao volvió a besarla, con más pasión que antes. La itako ya no se resistía. No podía... No debía... Pero tampoco colaboraba en el beso. Le repugnaba que los labios de Hao estuviesen sobre los suyos, que la lengua de aquel repulsivo shaman se abriese camino en su boca y que intentase batallar con la suya propia. Pero cuando realmente sintió ganas de vomitar fue cuando las manos del mayor de los Asakura comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo. Notaba cómo sus dedos recorrían cada curva de su ser. Se estremeció, pero no de placer, cuando Hao depositó repetidamente sus labios por el cuello y el hombro de Anna. Pensó resistirse, pero Hao pareció leerle el pensamiento y le advirtió nuevamente que no lo hiciera. De los negros ojos de la itako, por primera vez en muchos años, se desprendieron lágrimas unidas a amargos sollozos silenciosos.  
  
Aquella noche fue muy larga para Anna. La situación se repitió varias semanas.  
  
Hasta que un día...  
  
Hao comenzó a besar a Anna en el mismo cuarto de la itako. Varios segundos después, la recostó sobre su futón. Pero Anna se resistió. Con una fuerza renovada, lo apartó de él, con un solo objetivo en su mente: Yoh. Sabía que él la salvaría, que en cualquier momento entraría por la puerta y la rescataría.  
  
- Vete.- fue un murmullo casi imperceptible, pero el tono de Anna era amenazante.  
  
- ¿Cómo?- Hao creyó no haber oído bien.  
  
- Vete.- repitió.  
  
- No voy a irme hasta conseguir lo que quiero...- la tomó de las muñecas, forzándola de nuevo pero Anna no estaba dispuesta a ceder otra vez... No de nuevo... No en su casa... No con Yoh tan cerca...  
  
Anna le escupió en la cara, certera en el ojo derecho del mayor de los Asakura. Cuando le soltó la muñeca para limpiarse, ella lo abofeteó con la mano libre. Hao parecía sorprendido en un principio, pero luego sonrió divertido.  
  
- Ya te he dicho que te vayas.- Anna era tajante.  
  
- Y yo te he dicho que no me voy a ir.- la voz de Hao tenía un tono burlón, se burlaba de ella...  
  
- Si no te vas...  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿Vas a llamar a tu príncipe Yoh para que te salve?- aquellas palabras fueron veneno para Anna. No, no podía pedirle a Yoh ayuda. ¿Cómo le explicaría a Yoh que todas las noches, durante varias semanas, había tenido que acostarse con Hao por "voluntad propia" para que no le hiriera? En ese momento se sintió sucia. Era como si acabase de despertar de una pesadilla... Que aún seguía frente a sus ojos.  
  
- Cállate...  
  
- No quiero. Has cometido un grave error, Anna, y vas a pagar por ello.  
  
- No si yo lo impido, Hao.- Yoh entró en la habitación sin arma alguna, sin Amidamaru. Solo él. Anna lo miró con sorpresa y luego con rabia, rabia fingida. Hao se lo diría todo y Yoh le daría la espalda por ser una... puta... Sí, no tenía otro nombre. ¿Cómo si no se llamaría a una mujer prometida a un hombre que se acuesta con su hermano, sea el motivo que sea?  
  
~ * ~ Fin del Flashback ~ * ~  
  
Yoh se había sentado en el suelo, pegado a la pared. Su espada yacía a su lado, tirada en el suelo. Lágrimas de culpabilidad rodaban por las mejillas de Anna, que confirmaban que lo que Hao había contado era verdad. ¿Cuántas semanas exactamente Hao se había aprovechado de Anna? ¿Por qué Anna había accedido así? El menor de los Asakura enterró la cabeza entre los brazos, apoyados sobre sus rodillas, para que ninguno de los otros dos presentes en aquel mugroso cuarto pudiese ver como dos lágrimas se deslizaban desde sus oscuros ojos azabache, hasta su barbilla. Hao sonreía, satisfecho de su misión.  
  
- ¿Y por qué te tomaste tantas molestias, Hao?- murmuró Yoh, lleno de ira.  
  
- ¿A qué te refieres?- indagó el mayor, curioso.  
  
- ¿Por qué las amenazas? ¿Y la habitación revuelta? ¿Y la nota? ¿Y la caja de música destrozada? ¿Y el pájaro descuartizado?- Yoh prácticamente escupía las palabras.  
  
- ¿De qué me hablas, Yoh? Yo nunca he hecho esas cosas.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * Continuará... * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Annita: ^^ Hola!!! ¿Qué les parece? ¡No se podrán quejar! ¡Subí rápido el capítulo! No es muy bueno, pero explica varias cosas que los lectores querían saber, como por ejemplo, los motivos de Hao para estar tan enfadado con Anna. Posiblemente, las deducciones de algunos le habrían acercado a esto, pero ni de lejos se hubiesen imaginado que Hao abusaba de Anna. ¿A que sí? Espero que les haya gustado, subí este capitulo rápido porque hasta YO quería saber como continuaba xD realmente, no sabía ni como continuarlo, pero creo que me quedó bastante mejor de lo que me esperaba.  
  
Anna: Ò_Ó ¡¡ME HAS TRATADO DE PROSTITUTA!! *sale corriendo tras Annita Diethel para matarla*  
  
Annita: ¡Wai!  
  
Bushi: ^^ Y aquí tenemos de nuevo a Yoh Asakura, que amablemente se ha ofrecido a hacer de nuevo los agradecimientos!  
  
Yoh: ^^ Gracias, Bushi. Bien lectores, llegó la hora de los agradecimientos. Gracias a: Anna15 (estoy bajo un shock!!), Anna-Angel2 (perdona por no haber leído tu review en el capitulo anterior, pero lo mandaste justo cuando publicamos el capitulo, de todas formas, tu deducción se aproximaba ¬¬ aunque eso del cuerno no me gusto nada...), Lagome (subido cuanto antes ^^), Iron Maiden Jeanne (responde este capitulo a tu pregunta?) y Karoru Metallium (vale vale!! Tal vez si, pero la esencia de Anna se ha desmoronado un poco en este capitulo, no crees?) por su review!!  
  
Annita (llega corriendo y jadeando): ^^ Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! Dejen review, por favor!  
  
Anna: ¬¬ ¡Vuelve aquí!!  
  
Annita: Wai!! Ja ne!! 


	5. Fuego

Miradas Acusadoras  
  
By Anna Diethel Asakura.  
  
~ * ~ Capitulo 5: Fuego. ~ * ~  
  
- ¿De qué me hablas, Yoh? Yo nunca he hecho esas cosas.  
  
- No te hagas el idiota, Hao. ¿Quién más aparte de ti tendría motivos para hacerle eso a Anna?  
  
- La lista es larga.  
  
- No si los motivos son los que yo conozco.  
  
- ¿Y si no lo sabes todo?  
  
- ¿¡Y si me dices de una jodida vez quien fue!?  
  
Yoh perdía los estribos, la paciencia y la serenidad a cada palabra que Hao decía. El silencio invadió la sala.  
  
- Fui yo.- dijo una voz desde el umbral de la puerta.  
  
Una figura caminó calmosamente por la estancia hasta llegar a donde se encontraba Anna, quien la miraba con incredulidad. De repente, la nueva presencia abofeteó a la rubia.  
  
Yoh no podía pensar con claridad y lo único que acertó a gritar fue el nombre del agresor.  
  
- ¡Tamao!  
  
La mencionada se giró en redondo para mirar al joven shaman, que aún se encontraba pegado a la pared, aunque en ese momento ya se había levantado. Los ojos de la rosada se tornaron tiernos.  
  
- ¿Sí, joven Yoh?  
  
Ninguno de los demás presentes podía digerir la escena: Tamao, la niña tímida e introvertida, que a nada que se le diga se pone nerviosa y/o colorada, servicial, alegre y sobre todo inocente, hubiese podido confesar con tanto descaro y tranquilidad que ella había sido la autora de todas las amenazas que Anna había recibido.  
  
- ¿Cómo... cómo has podido hacerlo? ¿Por qué?- Yoh no sabía exactamente si las palabras salían de su boca o de la de alguno de los demás presentes. Nunca lo hubiese imaginado, de ella, de Tamao.  
  
- ¡¿Acaso crees que me gusta vivir bajo las ordenes de la "señorita" Anna?!- chilló Tamao, fuera de si- ¡Todos los malditos días me exige lo que le apetece y si no lo hago me martiriza! ¡¡Y eso lo ha hecho desde que éramos niñas!! ¿Y por qué la soporto día tras día, y me quedo en la pensión de los Asakura, porque es de los Asakura, no de esa estúpida itako, sin protestar ni nada por el estilo? ¡Por ti, Yoh! ¿Aun no te has dado cuenta? Yo sí que te quiero de verdad, no como esta bruta estúpida que tienes por prometida.  
  
Tamao fue a abrazarse a Yoh pero este la apartó.  
  
- No me toques, no sin darme una buena razón para intentar matar a Anna.- dijo Yoh, con voz amenazante.  
  
Tamao lo miró con los ojos llorosos.  
  
- Ciertamente... ¡yo no quería matarla!- lloriqueó Tamao- Yo solo quería echarla de casa, alejarla de ti... Así que le dejé la rosa manchada con la sangre de un pollo que compré y la nota... ¡¡Pero lo único que hizo fue cobijarse en tus brazos!! Me entró tanta rabia que destrocé su habitación. Después de eso me sentía más relajada así que salí al jardín y un pájaro se posó en mi mano. Lo cogí y lo acaricié. Pero al saber que tú la buscabas desesperadamente, apreté con tanta furia al pájaro que lo asfixié. Corrí a la cocina y lo descuarticé y destripé. Subí al cuarto de esa zorra y lo dejé sobre la mesa. Entonces vi la caja de música que le habías regalado, esa tan bonita con la música tan dulce... Y la hice pedazos, con ella oculté el pájaro y la nota. Se pasó una semana durmiendo y comiendo en tu cuarto, pegada a ti. ¡Estaba tan furiosa! Así que fingí que se me quemaba la comida para que no hubiese más que sopa para comer, y en su plato, ese blanco con el borde dorado y una rosa roja y una azul en dos extremos, su favorito, vertí disolvente universal. No era una dosis como para matarla... pero por lo menos, sí para mandarla al hospital, para alejarla de ti, Yoh... Mi Yoh... ¡¡Pero se tuvo que caer!! ¡¡Tuvo que caerse en la maldita alfombra, tan delicada ella que se deshizo!!- se giró hacia Anna, mientras dos lágrimas caían por sus mejillas- Yo solo quería a Yoh... ¿sabes, Anna? Solo a Yoh... Si tu... no hubieses entrado en escena... Esto no hubiese pasado...- Tamao se secó las lágrimas y retomó el gesto lleno de ira- Pero ahora... ¡has perdido!  
  
La rosada se sacó del cinturón un gran cuchillo de cocina y lo alzó sobre su cabeza, en dirección a la itako. Rápidamente, descendió la hoja sobre el pecho de Anna. Esta cerró los ojos, esperando el dolor... Pero este nunca llegó. A pocos centímetros de su objetivo, el cuchillo se detuvo gracias a la intervención de Hao, quien Anna había olvidado por un momento que seguía en la sala. Tras analizar la situación, se extrañó. ¿No quería Hao verla muerta?  
  
- Ya basta, Tamao.- espetó el mayor de los Asakura, con un gesto de desprecio en la cara- Ya nos ha quedado claro que quieres alejar a Anna de Yoh, pero de ella me encargo yo, ¿te queda claro?  
  
- ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Déjame matarla!- chillaba Tamao, histérica.  
  
- ¡Cállate!- ordenó Hao, al tiempo que le daba un fuerte bofetón. Debido a la fuerza del shaman, Tamao cayó al suelo.  
  
- ¡No pienso callar hasta que acabe con la ramera de Anna!- seguía gritando Tamamura.  
  
Pero Hao perdió la paciencia y llamó a su Espíritu de Fuego. Este cogió a Tamao en una de sus manos y comenzó a quemarla, como había hecho con la Doncella Jeanne tiempo atrás. Pero justo al hacer aparecer las llamas, una de ellas saltó hacia un pequeño cubo viejo de gasolina y este estalló y la sala comenzó a arder. El espíritu de Hao lanzó a Tamao por una de las ventanas de la sala justo antes de desaparecer con Hao montado sobre él, con una risa maléfica.  
  
Debido a la enorme cantidad de botellas y latas viejas con líquidos inflamables que había allí, las llamas avanzaban sin control hacia un bidón enorme, que contenía una gran cantidad de gasolina. Si llegaban a él, estallaría todo. Yoh cogió la Harusame y corrió a desatar a Anna. Cortó rápidamente las cuerdas de las manos y le quitó la mordaza. Pero no fue lo bastante rápido y el bidón estalló cuando Anna aún estaba atada a la silla de los tobillos. Yoh salió despedido por la ventana y cayó sobre el duro asfalto. Trató de levantarse, pero le dolía mucho el tobillo. Miró a su alrededor y vio a pocos metros de él a Tamao tirada en el suelo, inconsciente y con la ropa quemada. Miró al viejo taller. Las llamas asomaban por la ventana por la ventana que estaba seguro que había salido despedido. Oyó un grito agonizante, el de Anna, que se iba apagando a medida que las llamas crecían. Seguía allá arriba. Yoh luchó contra su tobillo y el dolor y se levantó. Corrió varios pasos antes de caer. Comenzó una fuerte tormenta que fue apagando lentamente las llamas. Yoh incorporó y se quedó sentado mientras veía que las llamas se iban consumiendo, aunque ya se habían llevado lo que él más quería. Lyserg apareció a su lado, mirando las llamas con gesto sorprendido.  
  
- ¿Anna... estaba...?- se atrevió a articular el inglés.  
  
- Sí.- afirmó con voz quebrada el shaman de cabellos castaños, sin impedir que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas.  
  
Las tres ayudantes de Hao se acercaron a los dos shamanes con cara de preocupación.  
  
- Mari no entiende... El señor Hao prometió que no mataría a la chica...- Marion miraba el humo que salía del viejo taller, sin comprender.  
  
- Hao dijo que solo quería matarte a ti, Yoh.- explicó Matti- Pero nos aseguró que Anna no sufriría ningún daño grave... Pero...  
  
- Hao suele cumplir sus palabras, pero esta vez... No puedo creerlo.- Kaana miraba a Yoh con rasgos de culpabilidad.  
  
Yoh no dijo nada, y Lyserg tampoco. Ya llegando la madrugada, cuando las llamas habían desaparecido por completo, Yoh se empeñó en entrar. Quería buscar algo que no quería encontrar: el cadáver de Anna. Con la ayuda de Lyserg, se adentraron en el oscuro taller, ahora totalmente calcinado. Subió con dificultad las escaleras, llegando a la sala en la que habían estado con anterioridad. Entre los restos de latas y de madera quemada, distinguió un amasijo de hierros que antes había sido la silla en la que estaba Anna atada. Se zafó de Lyserg con brusquedad y corrió cojeando hasta aquello. Movió suavemente uno de los hierros, que movió la ceniza del suelo. Yoh cayó de rodillas al ver asomar entre las cenizas del suelo el rosario azul de Anna.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * Continuará... * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Annita D: Hola!!!!!!! ^^ Cuanto tiempo, queridos lectores y lectoras!! Aquí llegué con una nueva entrega de... ¬¬ Vamos chicos...  
  
Todos los personajes de Mankin: ¬¬ Miradas Acusadoras...  
  
Annita D: ^^ No son adorables??  
  
Anna: ¡¡¡ME HAS MATADO!!!  
  
Yoh: ¡¡¡LA HAS MATADO!!!  
  
Annita D: ¡¡LA HE MATADO!! Este... ._.U Pos... yo... no... tal... xD ¡¡Wai!! *sale corriendo mientras es perseguida por Anna*  
  
Yoh: -_-u Siempre igual... Bien, los agradecimientos ^O^. En esta ocasión hemos recibido la tira de reviews!! Gracias de corazón a: Sakura Himura...  
  
Annita Diethel: ¡¡Waaaii!! *sale corriendo mientras es perseguida por Anna y Sakura Himura* ¡¡Saku!!(me permites que te llame Saku?) ¡¡El pájaro dijo que era un actor!! ¡¡Wai!! -  
  
Yoh: Bueno, eso... Gracias a Sakura Himura, Lyserg Disel (Bueno, Annita no se divierte mucho en vacaciones pero yo y los demás estamos de vacaciones en su campo, con ella ^^...  
  
Annita D *desde algún lugar mientras corre* : ¬¬ Se!! Y no salen baratos!! Sobre todo Horo, que no veas como come!! Y Anna, con sus dichosos caprichos!!!  
  
Saku: ¡¡Ven aquí!! *levanta el cuchillo*  
  
Annita D: ToT Socorro!!  
  
Yoh: ¬¬ Me dejáis que haga los agradecimientos en condiciones o que?? En fin, Lyserg, ^^ eso.), anna15 (Em... ¬¬ Se... se acostó con MI Annita... Maldito $%6$#...), Annita Kyoyama (no eres la única a la que le ha gustado esa escena, es mas, ¬¬ a MI me gustaría echarle el guante...), Li Sakura (resultó ser quien tu pensabas?), Koloro Asakura (REVIEW 1/No, no llegó ni mail ni dibujo. REVIEW 2/ si no lees la historia, ¿pa k dejas review? O.oU y no, no siempre escribe cosas así de Anna ^^ por suerte para ella xD), lore- anime (gracias ^^ esperamos no decepcionarte) y Ale- chan (otra a la k le gusta esa escenita ^^ en total somos cuatro ^^ y vaya, me halaga que me adores ^/^).  
  
*Llega Annita Diethel y se esconde tras Yoh.*  
  
Annita D: ^^ Espero de verdad que este fic les esté gustando y que yo no les decepcione en las continuaciones, les pido perdón por las tardanzas, pero es que estas vacaciones están resultando ser muy agitadas! Bueno, si alguien, como Sakura Himura, quiere matarme por lo del pájaro, que lo haga por msn xD Anna_Diethel_Asakura@hotmail.com ^^  
  
Yoh: ^^ Y aprovecho la ocasión para anunciar que, Annita Diethel y yo hemos creado...  
  
Yoh & Annita Diethel: ¡El club Pro- muerte del pájaro!  
  
Yoh: No es que me guste que maten a los animales...  
  
Annita D: Ni a mi.  
  
Yoh: Pero este es que es especial....  
  
*Aparece el pájaro que hizo de pájaro descuartizado hace un par de capítulos.*  
  
Pájaro: ^^ ¡Hola! ¿Hablaban de mi? ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no estar hablando de un pájaro tan atractivo y fotogénico como yo? *se dirige hacia Anna y Sakura Himura, que siguen allí, esperando a que Annita D. Salga de detrás de Yoh.* ¡Hola, lindas chicas! ¡Vosotras debéis ser fans mías! Tomad, una foto dedicada cada una de cuando hice el papel de gaviota en Fivel y el Nuevo Mundo. ¿Habéis visto mis plumas? Hoy pasé por el salón de belleza y me dije "voy a hacerme la permanente en las plumas de la cola" y le he dicho a la esteticista, "oye hazme la permanente en la cola" jajajajajaja tiene gracia, eh? Bueno y... Oye, Yoh, ¿qué haces con esos cascos (audífonos) en la cabeza? Te crees hábil o que? Y tú, Hao, ¿quién te crees que eres con esa melena? ¿Una chica o qué? ¿Y tú, Lyserg? ¿No te han dicho nunca lo afeminado que eres? ¿Len Tao? ¿Eso es un nombre? Eso si, Horo Horo se lleva el premio al nombre, peinado y personalidad mas ridícula de la tierra. Bla, bla, bla....  
  
Hao: ¡Me uno!  
  
Lyserg, Len, Horo y Anna: ¡Y yo!  
  
Annita Diethel: ¡Nos despedimos hasta la próxima!  
  
Todos: ¡Ja ne! 


	6. Esperanzas rotas

Miradas Acusadoras  
  
By Anna Diethel Asakura.  
  
~ * ~ Capitulo 6: Esperanzas Rotas. ~ * ~  
  
Yoh quería permanecer impasible. No quería llorar más, pero no podía evitarlo. Todo lo que pasaba por su mente eran los momentos que había pasado junto a Anna mientras sostenía en la mano el rosario de la sacerdotisa y lo miraba estupefacto. Se dio cuenta de que Lyserg tiraba de él hacia arriba, para levantarlo del suelo mientras murmuraba algo, incomprensible a los oídos sordos de Yoh. Se concentró y trató de buscar su aura; pero no pudo encontrarla. Se dejó llevar por Lyserg y las Hanagumi hasta afuera y allí encontraron a Tamao, aun inconsciente. De repente, Yoh tuvo unas terribles ganas de patearla y golpearla hasta matarla por todo lo que había provocado, pero recapacitó y se dio auto convenció de que el único culpable era él. Por su culpa, Anna había tenido que someterse a los deseos carnales de Hao, por su culpa Tamao la había estado odiando y amenazando, por su culpa Hao la había secuestrado y por su culpa había muerto. Kaana y Matti cogieron a Tamao mientras Lyserg y Marion llevaban a Yoh.  
  
Pensión Asakura, 9:35 a.m. ...  
  
La desesperación de Yoh era tal que al llegar a su cuarto comenzó a tirarlo todo al suelo: libros, CD's, figuras, ropa, sillas, mesas... Len y Lyserg trataron de pararlo pero el shaman se resistía y seguía golpeándolo todo, pateando todo cuanto veía. Cuando ya no le quedó nada por golpear se derrumbó en el suelo, exhausto, ante la mirada atónita de Len y Lyserg.  
  
Abajo, Fausto trataba de curar las quemaduras de Tamao, pero estaba realmente grave, así que entre él, Horo Horo y Manta la llevaron al hospital. Lyserg les había explicado a todos lo que había pasado y, por lo tanto, el terrible desenlace de Anna, pero no les había explicado los motivos de ninguno de los dos agresores, puesto que el no estaba allí cuando los explicaron y mucho menos se lo iba a preguntar a Yoh. Todos estaban conmocionados por la noticia. ¿Qué sería de todos sin la fría itako que se desvelaba porque todo estuviese en paz y tranquilidad bajo una apariencia de hielo?  
  
Mientras, solo en su habitación con su amargura, paseaba por los recuerdos junto a Anna. Todos los sueños que él tenía la incluían: convertirse en el Shaman King para darle comodidades y muchos caprichos, vivir una vida tranquila junto a ella y sus amigos... Casarse con Anna.  
  
Aun recordaba ciertos momentos que habían pasado en soledad, juntos, sin nadie que pudiese molestarlos...  
  
~ * ~ Flashback ~ * ~  
  
- ¡Yoh Asakura!- gritó desde la puerta del jardín una niña de unos 6 años a Yoh, de esa misma edad, que escuchaba música en el jardín. El mencionado se quitó uno de los auriculares y sonrió a la pequeña.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres, Annita?- respondió el shaman, aun sonriente a pesar de que Anna estaba visiblemente enfadada.  
  
- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios le has hecho a mi muñeca?- chilló la rubia mostrando una pequeña muñeca, la cual tenía rayas rojas pintadas por todo el cuerpo, el vestido rasgado y el pelo alborotado. Yoh sonrió de nuevo.  
  
- Es que sometí a la muñeca a tu entrenamiento y no lo pudo aguantar. ¿Ves estas marcas? Son las heridas que se hizo, y se rompió el vestido.- el pequeño parecía entusiasmado de repente- Pero yo si lo aguanto, ¿verdad que soy fuerte, Annita?  
  
Anna miró la muñeca, con aire triste y luego alzó la vista, ahora con pequeñas lágrimas retenidas, hasta el pequeño shaman.  
  
- ¿Por mi culpa tu te hieres de esta manera?- las palabras de Anna estaban llenas de arrepentimiento y tristeza, y sus ojos empezaban a desbordarse. El corazón de Yoh se encogió.  
  
- ¡No! ¡Qué va! Yo soy muy fuerte gracias a tu entrenamiento, querida Annita. No llores, no quiero que llores por mi culpa...  
  
- No es tu culpa... Es mi culpa... Soy mala...  
  
- ¡No! Tu eres muy dulce... Y muy bonita, y como eres tan bonita no debes llorar porque te pones fea.  
  
Las lágrimas de Anna se incrementaron ante las palabras de Yoh.  
  
- Entonces, si me pongo fea, tu ya no me querrás y como soy mala, me odiarás.- la pequeña no podía aguantar por más tiempo sus sollozos y Yoh no sabía que hacer; así que sin pensárselo dos veces, la abrazó.  
  
- Te pongas fea o hermosa, seas mala o buena, yo te voy a seguir queriendo cada día más.- susurró al oído de la niña, sin librarla de sus brazos. Anna cesó sus sollozos y las lágrimas dejaron de salir de sus ojos mientras los pequeños brazos de la niña rodeaban el diminuto cuerpo de Yoh. Todo estaba bien si él estaba cerca- Vamos a ver las estrellas, Annita. ¡A ver si tenemos suerte y vemos una estrella fugaz!  
  
La rubia asintió, secando sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, y sonrió.  
  
- Está bien.  
  
Y ambos niños se tumbaron en el pasto, mirando el firmamento estrellado, cogidos ligeramente de la mano, en espera de que una estrella fugaz pasara a cumplir sus deseos.  
  
~ * ~ Fin del Flashback ~ * ~  
  
Yoh se levantó, ignorando el dolor de su tobillo vendado, que había aumentado por las patadas que había estado dándole a los muebles, y se dirigió al cuarto de Anna. No sabía exactamente qué quería encontrar allí, ni qué iba a buscar. Solo deseaba ir allí. Caminaba automáticamente por los pasillos, hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de la sacerdotisa. Por unos instantes dudó: Tenía miedo de entrar. Pero se armó de valor y pasó. El cuarto estaba oscuro y ordenado. En un rincón había un viejo baúl, en el cual seguramente estarían los objetos antiguos o de la infancia que Anna guardaba. Se acercó y lo abrió con cuidado. Estaba prácticamente vacío. Solo contenía un pequeño vestido blanco, del estilo que Anna llevaba negro, que Yoh recordó como el vestido preferido de la infancia de la itako, un par de libros antiguos y una muñeca. Miró con detenimiento la muñeca: era la misma muñeca que él había maltratado cuando era niño. Luego se fijó en los títulos de los dos libros. El primero decía "Fotos" y en el otro "Mi Diario". Yoh tomó asiento en el suelo y ojeó el álbum de fotos. Casi todas eran de cuando eran niños. El abuelo Yohmei solía hacerles fotos juntos, y en todas Anna sonreía. Yoh recordó con amargura la hermosa sonrisa que Anna poseía...  
  
~ * ~ Flashback ~ * ~  
  
- ¡Yoh! ¡Anna! ¡Venid aquí!- llamaba el señor Yohmei a los niños.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres abuelo?- preguntó el primero.  
  
- ¿Qué se le ofrece, señor Yohmei?- reverenció la rubia amablemente.  
  
- Me gustaría haceros algunas fotos a los dos juntos. Simplemente por tener un recuerdo vuestro de esta edad.  
  
- Como desee, señor Yohmei.- aceptó gentilmente Anna.  
  
- ¡Sí! ¡Fotos!- Yoh rodeó los hombros de la itako, mostró dos dedos en señal de victoria y amplió su sonrisa- ¡Vamos, Annita! ¡Sonríe!  
  
Anna sonrió ampliamente, feliz de tener a Yoh tan cerca, y agarró a Yoh de la cintura, posando para la foto. El flash resplandeció.  
  
~ * ~ Fin del Flashback ~ * ~  
  
Tres últimas fotos eran más recientes: la primera, en fin de año, frente a la pensión. La segunda, de cuando vencieron a Hao, que se hicieron una foto todos juntos antes de separarse (y casualmente la de Manta había desaparecido, ahora sabía por qué y quién la había cogido) y la última, de ellos dos juntos, la primera noche después de volver a Funbari después del torneo. Habían salido solos a cenar para celebrar que estaban de nuevo en casa y había pasado un fotógrafo y les había sacado una foto. Yoh la había convencido de que sonriera y ella había salido muy hermosa con su sonrisa en los labios. Luego Anna había insistido en quedarse la foto, para evitar que el mundo entero viese a la gran Anna Kyouyama sonreír. Guardó el álbum y contuvo el otro libro en las manos. ¿Debía leerlo? Era algo muy personal de Anna... Pero...  
  
Abrió el libro y lo ojeó. Tenía muy pocas hojas escritas y ninguna de ellas correspondía al mismo año. Comenzó a leer:  
  
..:..  
  
"7 de Enero de 1991.  
  
En realidad, no se por qué estoy escribiendo un diario. Me lo regaló Yoh por Navidad y supongo que no quiero que piense que no me importa su regalo. En estos momentos tengo 6 años y vivo en la Mansión Asakura, en Izumo. Me acogieron la señora Kino y el señor Yohmei, los abuelos de Yoh, el año pasado pero nadie me ha explicado aún por qué estoy aquí o quien me trajo. En mi casa, estaba yo sola, no tenía hermanos, pero tenía amigos. Akuma, Akari, Tommy y Aaron. Akuma y Tommy eran dos señores, no muy viejos, pero tampoco muy jóvenes, no se exactamente qué edad tendrían. Akari y Aaron eran dos niños, más grandes que yo, pero muy gentiles y simpáticos y jugaban siempre conmigo. Cuando jugábamos y llegaba mamá, ella me decía que no hablara sola, que parecía una loca. Pero no hablaba sola, hablaba con mis amigos. Aunque Akari me dijo que mi mamá no les veía: Me contó que una noche, entró a su casa un ladrón y que Tommy, su papá se levantó a echarlo de casa, pero que el ladrón le disparó. Como Aaron y Akuma lo vieron, el ladrón también les disparó a ellos. Akari, al quedarse sola, cogió un cuchillo para defenderse y trató de llamar a los vecinos, pero el ladrón la descubrió, le quitó el cuchillo y se lo clavó. Esta historia me dejó muy confundida. Se suponía que ellos habían muerto, entonces ¿por qué los veía yo? Se lo pregunté a mamá, pero al contarle lo que Akari me había dicho me dijo que era una niña mentirosa, que me inventaba cosas y me pegó, me pegó mucho y mucho rato por mentirosa y mala. Cuando mi papá llegó de trabajar, mamá le contó lo que yo le había dicho, y él me volvió a pegar y me castigó tres días sin comer. En el colegio al que iba, también habían amigos de esos que solo yo veo. Las profesoras me llamaban "monstruo" porque les contaba que mis amigos me decían que habían muerto en el colegio, y porque demostraba que ellos estaban aquí, porque ellos comenzaban a mover cosas. Muchas veces llamaron a mamá para decirle que yo estaba jugando con fantasmas, y luego ella en casa me pegaba. Hasta que una noche, me desmayé de hambre. Llevaba 6 días sin comer y sin beber, encerrada en un pequeño cuarto oscuro por haber estado jugando con un gatito. Solo porque mamá no podía ver al gatito, ni a mis amigos... No es justo. En fin, al despertar, me encontré en una habitación mucho más grande que la mía, acostada en un futón cálido y cómodo, junto a una ventana por la que se filtraba la luz de la luna. Mis heridas estaban curadas. Al incorporarme, vi a un niño de mi edad acostado en otro futón, junto al mío. Era Yoh, aunque en ese momento yo no lo sabía. Solo con verle, me invadió una enorme tranquilidad y me sentí segura por una vez en la vida. Sentí que todo estaba bien y me volví a dormir. Por la mañana, encontré sobre mi futón un vestido blanco y un broche del pelo con una flor blanca de cerezo. Alcé la mirada y vi a Yoh en la ventana. Me dijo que su abuela le había dicho que me dijera que me pusiese eso y me peinase, que tenía que hablar conmigo, todo acompañado con una gran sonrisa y cierta armonía brotando de él. La señora Kino, su abuela, me estuvo explicando que la gente que solo yo veía eran fantasmas, que tenía poderes y que con su entrenamiento podía incrementarlos. Acepté sin preguntar para qué. No me importaba, no podía ser peor que la vida con mis padres, y mucho menos con Yoh Asakura cerca de mi. Y no me equivoqué. Es muy bueno, dulce y amable. Sonríe casi siempre, pero hasta cuando se pone serio está adorable. Y se porta muy bien conmigo, aunque el entrenamiento de ambos es muy duro. Él entrena para ser shaman y yo para ser itako y, al mismo me encargo del entrenamiento de él. En fin, me ha venido muy bien escribir aquí, me he desahogado y no he tenido que contárselo a nadie. Es bueno esto de los diarios... Gracias Yoh. .::Anna Kyouyama::."  
  
Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por las mejillas del shaman al recordar todo aquello. Anna, una pequeña de 5 años, apareció en la puerta de la enorme mansión a altas horas de la madrugada, escuálida, sucia, amoratada, con ciertas heridas sangrando e inconsciente. No había nadie cerca que pudiese haberla dejado. Yoh, al verla, se asustó mucho. No podía explicarse cómo había gente que fuese capaz de hacer tales barbaridades con una niña pequeña. Pasó la página, intentando borrar esos recuerdos de su mente. En el diario, Anna había avanzado unos cuantos años...  
  
..:..  
  
"5 de Mayo de 1997.  
  
Yoh se irá a Tokio. Se va... por mi culpa. Los entrenamientos de la señora Kino me enseñaron a ser una itako fría y sin sentimientos, que debe imponer sus deseos a cualquier otro interés de cualquier persona. Y con ello, me hice más fría con Yoh. La señora Kino y el señor Yohmei hablaron con Yoh y conmigo hace un par de años, y nos dijeron que la cantidad de shamanes en el mundo era muy reducida y que había que aumentarla, seguido de un largo discurso que se resumía en que creían que yo era la más indicada para ser la prometida de Yoh. Los dos nos quedamos helados. Nos miramos como preguntándonos si eso era lo que nosotros queríamos y, seguidamente él sonrió, como aceptándome como prometida, a lo que yo hice lo mismo. A él nunca le gustó entrenar, ni con su abuelo ni conmigo. Pero cuando yo me hice cargo de imponerle los ejercicios, ya no se quejaba tanto como con su abuelo, Yohmei. Esta tarde, cuando ha acabado el entrenamiento, hemos estado hablando. Y lo ha dicho así, sin más: 'No sé cuando, Annita, pero me iré a Tokio, a la Pensión Asakura que tiene allí mi familia. Yo no quiero ser un shaman, pero mis abuelos no lo entienden. Yo solo quiero vivir tranquilo, sin preocupaciones, pero ellos no quieren. Así que dentro de un par de años, cuando este completamente seguro y sepa valerme completamente por mi mismo, me iré.' ¡Ni siquiera se ha preocupado de pensar en mi! ¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿No cuento? ¡Es muy injusto! O tal vez no... Yo fui la mala y este es mi castigo. Yo solo quiero que sea feliz esté donde este... pero... ¿no podía ser feliz conmigo? ¿Acaso ese es mi destino? ¿Estar separada de Yoh? Pues si ese es mi destino, los Grandes Espíritus son unos desgraciados y ojalá tengan ellos una vida peor que la mía... Creo que me he ido enamorando poco a poco de Yoh... Aunque no estoy muy segura... Es, simplemente, algo que no había sentido nunca hacia nadie. He oído hablar mucho sobre eso: una sensación de mariposas en el estómago cuando tu amado está cerca, te habla o te toca. Pero lo que a mi me pasa es que cuando le veo, el corazón me late muy fuerte, cuando me sonríe, siento que no hay nada más aparte de él y yo, cuando me habla, siento una enorme tranquilidad y paz... y cuando me toca, lo primero que me pasa siempre por la cabeza es arrojarme a sus brazos y agarrarlo con fuerza, para que no se separe de mi. No estoy segura, pero sé que no quiero que se vaya, quiero tenerlo cerca. Creo que si se va, ya no habrá tranquilidad en el mundo... En mi mundo... .::Anna Kyouyama::."  
  
Yoh estaba conociendo a Anna después de su muerte, y era algo que no le causaba ninguna felicidad. Todo el tiempo que había pasado con ella lo había desperdiciado tontamente y disfrutaba de muy pocos recuerdos íntimos con la itako, y eso era algo de lo que realmente se arrepentía. Yoh pasó la página y comprobó que la fecha y la letra era bastante reciente.  
  
..:..  
  
"23 de enero de 2000.  
  
"Ayer Yoh derrotó a Hao. Este era el antepasado de Yoh que murió hace 500 años y se reencarnó para ser el rey de los shamanes. Pero esta noche, Hao ha venido aquí, buscando venganza. Le he detenido, no quería que Yoh resultara herido, pero él insistía y me ha provocado. Me ha dicho que yo no podía hacer nada contra él. Se ha ofrecido a hacer un trato conmigo: él no dañaría a Yoh si yo me hago suya a espaldas de mi prometido. No sé por qué, pero he aceptado. Supongo que puedo aceptar todo tipo de dolor por el bienestar de Yoh, porque realmente le quiero demasiado... Pero... Hao me ha llevado a una especie de taller abandonado... Y allí... Ha sido espantoso, me siento muy mal, sucia, mentirosa y traidora. Pero sobretodo, sucia. Mi primera vez y no ha sido con Yoh, ni romántico ni siquiera por mi propia voluntad. Forzado, brutal, doloroso... Y con Hao. Es muy tarde, quizás las cuatro de la mañana. Me he duchado en cuanto he vuelto... tres veces. Pero la sensación de suciedad no logro quitarla de mi. Cuando he pasado frente al cuarto de Yoh y he recordado su sonrisa, su forma de ser... Me he odiado a mi misma por todo. Yoh confía en mi... ¡Dios! ¡Solo soy una vulgar prostituta! ¡No me merezco a Yoh! Y, a pesar de todo, debo continuar con esto hasta que Hao quiera, sin protestar ni decir nada. Fingiendo que por las noches no pasa nada y que por la mañana soy la de siempre, que no me importa nada ni nadie, pero cada noche dejo que abusen de mi y me torturen psicológicamente solo para que no le hagan daño a lo que más me importa en esta porquería de mundo. Mi corazón está roto, solo porque nunca podré ser sincera con Yoh, porque no podré decirle que soy solo suya porque hay un hombre que viene a mi cuarto todas las noche y me lleva consigo para construir sobre mi cuerpo su propio mundo de placer al que no estoy invitada a entrar. Mi ego y mi vida han quedado destrozadas de por vida, solo por proteger parte de mi, a él... Yo no lo culpo, jamás lo haría. Todo esto es cosa mía, y él no tiene parte alguna aquí. Que lo haga por protegerlo es una cosa y que sea su culpa, otra muy distinta... Y lo adoro demasiado... Aunque ya no se lo demuestre... Lo siento... Yoh Asakura... .::Anna Kyouyama::."  
  
Él seguía torturándose. Aunque Anna no lo creyese así, toda la culpa la tenía él por no haberse percatado de la presencia de Hao ni de la angustia de Anna. Lyserg regresó y lo encontró en el cuarto de Anna abrazando un pequeño vestido blanco, con dos libros y una muñeca a su lado, llorando. Habían pasado ya casi cinco horas, pero Yoh ni siquiera se acordaba de lo que era un reloj. El inglés se acercó lentamente y le dijo que fuera a ver a Tamao, que estaba ingresada en el hospital y de paso, el aire fresco le sentaría bien.  
  
Tamao...  
  
Los pensamientos de Yoh eran macabros, que nunca hubiese imaginado que su mente podría producir y menos hacia la rosada.  
  
"- Maldita estúpida... ¿Cómo tuvo el valor de hacerle eso a Anna? ¡Está loca! Ojalá la tuviese aquí... ¡para darle un par de patadas en esa cabeza rosada que tiene! Tantos años siendo amigos... ¡¡Y acabar así!! Zorra estúpida, ella ha tenido mucha culpa en todo esto..."- pensaba Yoh, a parte de muchas cosas más.  
  
Cuando se vino a dar cuenta, estaban llegando al hospital. Asakura levantó la vista para mirar aquel edificio, tal vez lejano, tal vez cercano. ¿Qué importaba ya? A fin de cuentas, no tenía a nadie esperándolo en ninguna parte para ponerlo a entrenar, castigarlo o simplemente, esperarlo. Cada vez se aproximaban más... Pero Yoh no quería llegar. No sabía como iba a reaccionar al ver a la rosada...  
  
Y fue entonces cuando la sintió.  
  
Estaba seguro, nunca se equivocaba en eso. Fijó su mirada y supo que provenía del hospital. De repente, se puso tenso, nervioso. Tenía que ir, tenía que entrar. La había sentido, estaba seguro. Había sentido la presencia de Anna Kyouyama.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * Continuará... * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Annita D: Hola a todos!!!  
  
Yoh *que esta abrazado a Annita D* : ¡¡Sí!! ¡¡Hola!!  
  
Annita: Yoh está contento por muchas cosas, sobre todo porque ha leído cosas muy monas de Anna hacia él y ha sentido la presencia de Anna en el hospital... ¿¿Será todo tan bueno para nuestro shaman?? ¿¿Y si la ha pringao y no es Anna (k segurisimo k va a ser eso xD)?? Y también porque hay gente que se ha unido a nuestro...  
  
Annita & Yoh: ¡Club Pro-Muerte del pájaro!  
  
Yoh: Su nombre es...  
  
Annita & Yoh: Bonifacio Vagoperroncio!!!  
  
*Entra el pájaro to feliz... Pero Annita le arrea una patada y lo echa fuera*  
  
Annita: Querido Yoh, ¿podrías hacer los agradecimientos?  
  
Yoh: Encantado ^^ Damos las más sinceras gracias a: Sweet G (¡¡Guarda a los teletubbies!! ¿Sigues queriendo matar a tu nee-chan? Y no me digas k la gente lee el fic por el pájaro porque te prometo que dimito!!!), chibi-poio (la sentí!!! Sentí a Anna!!! ^O^), ei-chan (¬¬ no me hables de Tamao... Y mucho menos de Hao...), Annita Kyouyama (ya sabes el nombre del pájaro, bienvenida al club *le pasa una tarjeta* aquí tienes el carnet de socia ^^), Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne (No te preocupes! Aquí se dejan reviews cuando uno quiere...  
  
Annita:... Pero cuantas más veces quieran mejor xD...  
  
Yoh:... Y me alegro por ti y por Naruki por la adquisición de esos animalitos ^^ será un honor k el pez lleve mi nombre... creo xD), serenity- chan (esperamos no haberte decepcionado ^^), Ale-chan (*le pasa una tarjeta* tu carnet de socia ^^ bienvenida al club), Rally (Em... no, creo k no lo hizo... Y... ¡Si! ¡Muerte a Tamao!) y anna15 (si, fue un si, con Hao ¬¬ tener hermanos para esto...).  
  
Annita: ^^ Bueno, espero que el fic les esté gustando. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!!  
  
Yoh & Annita: Ja ne!  
  
~ * Fanfiction Dedicado Especialmente A...: Sweet G, mi nueva y única nee- chan y familia ^-~ * ~ 


	7. Un anciano llamado Anshin

Miradas Acusadoras  
  
By Anna Diethel Asakura.  
  
~ * ~ Capitulo 7: Un anciano llamado Anshin ~ * ~  
  
El corazón le latía tan fuerte que llegó a pensar que se le saldría del pecho. Corrió por todos los pasillos del hospital con Lyserg detrás, preguntando una y otra vez "¿Qué ocurre?". Al fin, optó por pararse en el mostrador a preguntar, acabaría antes, se cansaría menos y tendría más certeza de todo. Tras el mostrador solo había una enfermera de pelo castaño, recogido en una trenza, delgada y con aspecto cansado. La joven no dejaba de correr de un lado a otro del mostrador, cargando infinidad de papeles, tecleando rápidamente en un ordenador, atendiendo llamadas, apuntando cosas y responder las preguntas de los molestos visitantes que no dejaban de marear con las mismas preguntas. Cuando tuvo unos instantes, la enfermera se acercó a Yoh y a Lyserg, con gesto amable.  
  
- ¿Qué desean?- preguntó la chica, lo más amablemente que su cansancio le permitía.  
  
- ¿Puede decirme en qué planta y habitación se encuentra Anna Kyouyama?  
  
- Un momento, por favor.- la enfermera regresó al ordenador y lo tecleó varias veces. Luego, puso cara de extrañeza e hizo una llamada telefónica, dándoles la espalda a los dos chicos. Asintió con la cabeza, colgó y se giró hacia Yoh.- Lo siento, no hay nadie en este hospital llamado así.  
  
El alma de Yoh se derrumbó. No era posible... ¡Él la había sentido! ¡Era imposible que hubiese una presencia igual a la de Anna! Sin darse cuenta, dio un puñetazo sobre el mostrador, agrietándolo. La enfermera se asustó.  
  
- No puede ser, ¡sé que está aquí!  
  
- ¡Pero en las listas de pacientes no consta, ni viene en ninguna ambulancia!- la enfermera, entre asustada, cansada y nerviosa, comenzaba a alzar la voz, al igual que Yoh.  
  
- ¡Tiene que estar! ¿No lo entiende? ¡¡Ella está aquí!!  
  
La joven se quedó en silencio, como meditando las palabras del shaman. De repente, en su rostro se formó una expresión de recordar.  
  
- Hay... hay una paciente...- titubeaba. No sabía si decirlo o no, pero Yoh no tenía ni tiempo ni ganas de estar en conversaciones insulsas que no llevaban a ninguna parte.  
  
- ¡Si! ¡Continúe!- apremió.  
  
- Llegó hace unas horas, malherida, con quemaduras de primer y segundo grado, conmoción cráneo- encefálica... No hemos encontrado en ella ningún tipo de identificación, pero está bastante grave. Está inconsciente, y en estos mismos instantes está siendo operada de una hemorragia interna que tiene en la zona del vientre, seguramente, debido a algún objeto pesado que debió caerle o algún golpe demasiado fuerte.  
  
- ¿Es rubia? ¿Llevaba un vestido negro? ¿Y un pañuelo rojo en la cabeza?- la voz de Yoh delataba que estaba al borde de la histeria.  
  
- Sí, creo que si. ¿Es la chica que buscan?  
  
- ¡Sí! ¡Es ella! ¡Quiero verla, por favor!  
  
- Ahora mismo no puede verla, le acabo de decir que está siendo operada. Les avisaré cuando salga del quirófano. Por favor, tengan la amabilidad de esperar en la sala de espera.  
  
Lyserg tomó de los hombros a un Yoh abatido y deshecho y lo comenzó a llevarlo a la sala de espera, pero el joven Asakura se giró y formuló su última pregunta:  
  
- ¿Cómo llegó hasta aquí?  
  
-A mi no me lo han dicho aún pero he oído algo sobre que alguien nos llamó diciendo su paradero.  
  
Lyserg ejerció más presión y lo llevó a empujones a la sala de espera. Allí, Yoh se desplomó sobre un asiento, junto a un anciano con aspecto frágil y triste. Este miró a Yoh y sonrió débilmente.  
  
- ¿Qué te ocurre, muchacho?- preguntó con voz ronca y débil- ¿Por qué has estado llorando?  
  
- Mi... mi...- Yoh no podía emitir más de dos palabras seguidas y Lyserg no tenía intención de meterse en mitad de la conversación: pensaba que hablar con una persona mayor y más sabia le haría bien a su amigo.  
  
- Tranquilo.- interrumpió el hombre.- Respira hondo, se te ve cansado. Mi nombre es Anshin Hanasaki.- le tendió la mano- ¿Y el tuyo, muchacho?  
  
- Yoh... Yoh Asakura.- estrechó la mano de Anshin- Este es mi amigo Lyserg, Lyserg Diethel.  
  
- Encantado de conoceros, chicos.- dijo el hombre mientras acababa el apretón de manos con Lyserg- En fin, supongo que no estáis aquí por gusto, ¿qué ha sucedido? ¿Por qué tanta tristeza?  
  
A pesar de la confianza que emanaba aquel hombre anciano, Yoh era incapaz de pronunciar palabras sobre lo que le había pasado a Anna. Las lágrimas asomaron de nuevo en sus ojos... Por su culpa...  
  
- Vamos, muchacho, no llores.- animó Anshin- La vida es un duro golpe tras otro. ¿Algún familiar?- Yoh asintió, después de vacilar unos instantes- Y por lo que veo, muy querido. ¿Enfermo?  
  
- Malherida.- consiguió pronunciar.  
  
- ¿Un accidente?  
  
- Provocado.  
  
- ¿Muy grave?  
  
- Mucho.  
  
- Por lo que veo, no solo físico.  
  
Yoh abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sorprendido. ¿Cómo podía...?  
  
- Seguro que te preguntas cómo lo sé. Soy viejo, y la vida me ha golpeado más veces que a ti, te lo puedo asegurar. Sé leer las expresiones de la gente. Pero hay que tener fe, todo saldrá bien. Mírame, 87 años y esperando los estúpidos resultados de unos análisis idiotas. Un maldito trozo de papel que escupe un ordenador me dirá si, aparte de todas mis enfermedades, tengo cáncer terminal. No me hace falta una tele con teclas para saber lo que tengo, por supuesto que tengo cáncer terminal, está muy claro. Pero, ¿sabes? Mejor, así podré reunirme con mis queridas Kaori y Akira de una vez.  
  
- ¿Kaori? ¿Akira?- intervino Lyserg en la conversación.  
  
- Kaori, mi esposa y Akira, mi hija. Akira murió hace 30 años, en un accidente de coche y Kaori, hace 10, de derrame cerebral.  
  
- Lo siento.- se disculpó Yoh.  
  
- No te preocupes, jovencito. Tu debes estar pasando una gran pena. ¿Qué ha pasado?  
  
- He... cometido muchos errores... y alguien los ha pagado por mi...  
  
- Vaya, eso si que es malo. Me atrevería a decir que ha sido alguien muy cercano a ti. ¿Tu novia, quizá?  
  
- Sí...  
  
- Vamos, anímate. Por muy grave que ella esté, resistirá. Según lo que tu dices, si tantos errores ha pagado por ti y solo está en el hospital, lo demás es camino recto. No te preocupes, ya verás como todo saldrá bien.  
  
Yoh escuchó su frase en boca del anciano y realmente sintió tranquilidad. Casi todas las veces que él lo decía, no tenía realmente la suficiente esperanza como para saber si se iba a realizar o no.  
  
- Señor Hanasaki, sus resultados.- anunció una enfermera. El anciano se levantó y se dirigió hasta ella. Estuvieron hablando un par de minutos, hasta que el anciano regresó con una sonrisa.  
  
- Te lo dije, muchacho, tengo ese dichoso cáncer. ¿Ves? La vida es un golpe tras otro, pero todo tiene su recompensa. Tu novia se recuperará, se pondrá bien, te lo digo yo. En fin, adiós muchachos, un placer conoceros.  
  
Incluso hablando de... su propia muerte inminente, Anshin rezumaba paz y calma. Y así se sintió Yoh. Pero tenía una pregunta que no podía dejar sin resolver.  
  
- Oiga, señor Hanasaki...  
  
- ¿Sí? Dime, Yoh.  
  
- ¿Qué significa Anshin?  
  
El anciano sonrió.  
  
- Tranquilidad.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * Continuará... * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Annie-chan: ¡Hai! Gracias por leer "Miradas Acusadoras". Verán... Este capitulo lo hice así...  
  
Bushi: Porque la señorita Annita Diethel no quiere que acabe.  
  
Annie-chan: Aunque aún quedan unos cuantos capítulos, pero aún así... ¡Lo confieso! ¡Quiero alargarlo! TT  
  
Bushi: Bueno, el joven Yoh quiere hacer ya los agradecimientos.  
  
Annie-chan: Adelante.  
  
Yoh: ¡¡Hola!! ¡¡Gracias a: Sweet G (Annie-chan: *-* nee-chan buena!! Ya no me mata!! .=) Seh, Hao a pasar hambre xD), Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne (Bueno, si se acaba el mundo, te echaremos la culpa xD), Maleny, Sakura Himura (No!!! Piedad!! Es que no podíamos permitir que Bonifacio se pusiese a hablar!!! No acaba nunca!!), ei-chan (*le pasan una tarjeta* Bienvenida al club!!), Ale-chan, Annita Kyoyama (Yoh: Gracias por los besos!!) y Lyserg Disel por sus reviews!!!  
  
Annie-chan: Espero verles en el próximo capitulo!! Ja ne!!! 


	8. Interrogantes

Miradas Acusadoras  
  
By Anna Diethel Asakura.  
  
~ * ~ Capitulo 8: Interrogantes. ~ * ~  
  
Después de que Anshin se despidiese de Lyserg y Yoh, estos dos se volvieron a hundir en sus asientos, a ver pasar el tiempo o a sentir como la desesperación se los comía vivos, sobre todo a Yoh, que tenía en su mente un amasijo de cavilaciones hechas una maraña que ni siquiera él podía deshacer. Y, al no poder pensar en nada, solo podía esperar.  
  
- ¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado ya, Lyserg?  
  
- Dos minutos desde la ultima vez que me has preguntado.  
  
Yoh soltó un suspiro de cansancio, rabia e impaciencia. Lyserg no podía dar crédito a lo que el pacífico shaman estaba emanando de él: Ansiedad, rabia, ira... Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al advertir que una mujer joven de bata blanca se les acercaba. Ambos se levantaron de sus asientos.  
  
- Hola, soy la doctora Ukyo Kuonji.- los dos le estrecharon la mano- ¿Vosotros sois...?  
  
- Yo soy Yoh Asakura y él es Lyserg Diethel.  
  
- Me han informado en recepción que vosotros conocéis a mi paciente. Decís que se llama Anna...  
  
- Kyouyama.- interrumpió Yoh- Anna Kyouyama. Es mi prometida. ¿Qué le sucede?  
  
- Bueno, tiene fracturado el brazo derecho y un esguince en el pie.- explicó la doctora- Además de que le debió caer algo pesado en el vientre, puesto que le causó una hemorragia interna bastante grave, aunque una vez operada, está fuera de peligro. Tiene quemaduras de primer y segundo grado por muchas zonas de su cuerpo y una pequeña conmoción en el cráneo. Hasta que no despierte, no sabemos los efectos que han causado en ella y, además, aún espero varios resultados de pruebas que se le han hecho y de algunos de ellos podré darles parte esta misma tarde. Ahora me gustaría que uno de los dos pasara a reconocerla.  
  
- Yoh, ve tú. Yo esperaré aquí.- animó Lyserg.  
  
Yoh asintió y siguió a la doctora por un pasillo lleno de puertas, seguramente, habitaciones de los pacientes. Pasó junto una mujer que lloraba, gritando el nombre de un hombre y diciendo cosas como "mi hijo, devuélvanme a mi hijo". Yoh se sintió bastante mal y bastante aliviado a partes iguales. Mal porque podía sentir la agonía de la mujer que, según se podía apreciar, acababa de perder un hijo. Y aliviado, porque él no había perdido a Anna... Todavía.  
  
- Aquí es.- informó la doctora Kuonji. Pasaron a una habitación de paredes de azulejos blancos, el suelo hacía conjunto con dichas paredes. Y las sábanas de la cama eran blancas, al igual que todo, lleno de un blanco cegador y envolvente.  
  
Y entre ellas, estaba Anna.  
  
Numerosos vendajes cubrían su brazo, su cabeza, su pierna... Muchas zonas de ella. Yoh no sabía qué hacer, estaba tan feliz de verla de nuevo... De verla con vida. Anna estaba aun dormida. La doctora Kuonji le contó que había vuelto en si durante la operación y que tuvieron que anestesiarla, de manera que tardaría un rato en despertar. Yoh sintió muchos deseos de abrazarla, besarla, tocarla... Pero no lo hizo y se contuvo. Tocarla sería hacerle daño, tanto física como sentimentalmente. Aún se culpaba por lo que le había sucedido a Anna. Salió de la habitación, acompañado de la doctora Kuonji y de varias lágrimas que retenía en sus ojos de alguna extraña manera. Se dirigió hasta donde estaba Lyserg, el cual tenía escrito en la cara el deseo de saber qué era lo que había en esa habitación. Yoh se abrazó a él, en un intento de no caerse y de comprobar que todo aquello era real, que no era un simple sueño. La doctora se fue.  
  
- Lyserg... ¡Está viva!- logró balbucir, con un hilo de voz y derramando lágrimas de emoción. Lyserg sonrió alegremente. Todo empezaba a ir bien- Voy a quedarme con ella hasta que despierte.  
  
- De acuerdo. Yo mientras iré a ver cómo se encuentra Tamao, ¿de acuerdo?- Yoh asintió, ausente de repente al oír ese nombre. Quizá nunca se lo perdonaría- Cuídate.  
  
- Gracias, tú también.  
  
Lyserg emprendió el camino por el camino contrario del pasillo. Yoh regresó a la habitación de Anna. Un sonido intermitente inundaba la habitación del aparato que medía los latidos de corazón de Anna. Se sentó en un sillón que había junto a la cama de Anna y apoyó la cabeza sobre las sábanas de la misma, cogiendo delicadamente la mano "sana", por decirlo de alguna manera, de Anna. Y todas las horas que había pasado sin dormir llegaron en ese instante.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Me gustaría saber dónde estoy. Recuerdo muy poco, aparte de llamas y miradas acusadoras por todas partes. En mi mano tengo una espada, ¿por qué la tengo? La miro detenidamente: Es Harusame. ¿Por qué la tengo ahora? ¿Por qué estoy en mitad de la nada? ¿Por qué siento tanto dolor?  
  
Algo recorre mi mente, mi cuerpo, mi corazón y no es simple dolor, es ansiedad, es agonía, es sufrimiento... Es todo.  
  
Soy un cero, un cero en la terrible nada, un cero en la negrura, solo un cero. Es algo espantoso, no se oye sonido alguno, ni se ve ninguna luz, ni siquiera hay algo que pueda hacerme comprender que no es tan terrible estar allí pero... ¡Nada! ¡No hay nada!  
  
Y, de repente... Figuras.  
  
Siluetas blancas, si lo prefieres. Y pude distinguir que una de ellas, por la estatura, quizá, era Manta.  
  
- Me has decepcionado.- me dice. Sus palabras me hieren más, aumentando el dolor que siento- Creía que eras alguien respetable, pero ya veo que me equivocaba.  
  
Manta escupe las palabras, y cada una de ellas es una daga que se clava en mi corazón. Tras de él, las siluetas de Len, Horo Horo y Lyserg aparecen.  
  
- Tienes agallas para tantas cosas... - comienza Horo Horo.  
  
- No entiendo por qué las tuviste también para herir de esa manera a la persona que amabas.- continua Len.  
  
- ¿Acaso no te importaba realmente?- pregunta Lyserg.  
  
Más dolor se suma a mi cuerpo, hasta llegar a un punto en el que mis piernas no pueden sostenerme más y me desplomo en el suelo, débil... Blando la Harusame para defenderme, pero es inútil, ni siquiera puedo alzarla algunos centímetros. Abrazo la espada, sin temor a que su filo me hiera, porque sé que realmente no la tengo para defenderme, sino que la poseo para aferrarme a lo poco que puede mantener un rayo de esperanza, porque algo en mí sabe que es lo único que puede sostener una gota de cordura entre tanto dolor, porque no deja de ser algo que me trae gratos recuerdos de un pasado que hoy se desvanece con rapidez. Pero aún queda una silueta más, la cual solo camina, silenciosa. Camina hacia mí, ofreciéndome una mirada furiosa, llena de ira y rabia, dedicada únicamente a mí.  
  
Y al llegar a mi altura, la figura me asesta una, dos, tres, cuatro patadas en el estómago, clavándome el afilado costado de la espada que abrazo en el torso, dejando escapar de mí finos regueros de brillante sangre que se desliza por la hoja del arma que estrecho entre mis brazos. No puedo gritar, solo gemir de dolor. Todo duele mucho, todo se cubre de rojo, un rojo espeso y sofocante. Menos la silueta, que solo adquiere un color rosado, dando paso a la imagen de Tamao.  
  
- Imbécil...- murmura ella en un susurro asesino.  
  
Cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve patadas, distribuidas por mis costillas debido a una mala puntería. No puedo soportarlo más y lloro, como si mis lágrimas fuesen a sacarme de allí, a salvarme de la realidad que estoy sufriendo, a liberarme de los fantasmas que ahora me acosan, felices de verme sangrar, sufrir, llorar... Tamao desaparece y lo agradezco sinceramente. Pero al segundo veo que aun no ha acabado todo.  
  
Porque ahí está.  
  
La persona que más he amado en mi vida, me mira con ojos llenos de rabia y odio. Jamás, jamás me había mirado de esa manera, nunca había sentido escalofríos al sentir sus ojos sobre mí, escalofríos de terror. Cierro los ojos, esperando a que me golpeé, a que descargue sobre mi cuerpo más ira, que deje de contener su rabia hacia mí, que disfrute viendo mi sangre fundirse con el rojo que me rodea. Pero es mucho peor, no recibo ningún golpe por su parte, solo un susurro cargado de furia con tres simples palabras que no podían haber hecho otra cosa más que matarme por dentro:  
  
- Te odio, puta.  
  
Abro los ojos de repente. Solo para encontrarme con la cegadora blancura. Parpadeo varias veces, hasta acostumbrarme a la intensa luz que reina en la habitación, completamente blanca. Me incorporo levemente, o al menos lo intento, porque un intenso dolor recorre cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, el cual está vendado y/o escayolado en casi su totalidad. Muchas imágenes vienen a mi mente: Fuego, dolor, odio... De repente, me duele mucho la cabeza.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Yoh despertó de su sueño a causa de un ligero movimiento en la cama. ¿Cómo podía haberse quedado dormido tan fácilmente? Levantó la mirada hasta que chocó con los ojos azabache de la rubia, ahora incorporada y despierta. A Yoh le embargó la emoción y la abrazó.  
  
- ¡Annita! ¡Has despertado! ¡He pasado mucho miedo! Llegó un momento en el que pensé... Bueno, ya no importa. Lo importante es que te has recuperado. ¿Cómo te sientes?- de pronto, se dio cuenta de que aún la estaba abrazando- Oh, lo siento mucho, Annita, ¡no me castigues! Solo estaba contento por verte despierta y no me di cuenta de que te estaba abrazando, perdóname. Prometo que al llegar a casa me doblaré yo mismo el entrenamiento. Dime, ¿cómo te encuentras?  
  
Yoh no se había fijado hasta el momento de que la rubia se había sonrojado muy acaloradamente y que lo miraba con ojos interrogantes, como preguntándole algo que no podía descifrar. Anna se veía como una niña desvalida con tantos vendajes, escayolas añadidos a su sonrojo violento y su repentina carita inocente y desconcertada. Tomó aire para decir algo, pero lo contuvo unos segundos antes de volverlo a liberar, sin dejar de mirar a Yoh. Seguidamente, ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y preguntó:  
  
- ¿Quién eres tú?  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Cuando desperté y mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, me incorporé y noté que tenía en mi regazo la cabeza de un chico. Él estaba dormido pero ¿quién era para tomarse esas confianzas? La retiré con sumo cuidado, pero él se despertó de igual manera. Al principio, sus ojos revelaban cansancio, aparte de unas profundas y oscuras ojeras bajo ellos. Pero al verme, su mirada cambió, pasó de cansancio a alegría, como olvidándose de que acababa de despertar. Sonrió de una manera hipnotizante, dibujando una curva en sus labios, que contrastaba perfectamente con el brillo alegre de su mirada. Me abrazó con fuerza, cosa que me desconcertó y no pude evitar sonrojarme violentamente. Sin liberarme de sus impresionantemente fuertes brazos, me habló, como si fuésemos los mejores amigos del mundo.  
  
- ¡Annita! ¡Has despertado! ¡He pasado mucho miedo! Llegó un momento en el que pensé... - su mirada se tornó sombría unos segundos, pero de repente volvieron de nuevo a ser alegres- Bueno, ya no importa. Lo importante es que te has recuperado. ¿Cómo te sientes?- de pronto, se dio cuenta de que aún me abrazaba y me soltó- Oh, lo siento mucho, Annita, ¡no me castigues! Solo estaba contento por verte despierta y no me di cuenta de que te estaba abrazando, perdóname. Prometo que al llegar a casa me doblaré yo mismo el entrenamiento.- ¿Castigar? ¿Perdonarle? ¿Entrenamiento? ¡Pero si ni siquiera sabía quién era!- Dime, ¿cómo te encuentras?  
  
Dudé mi respuesta, sentía mis mejillas arder mientras sentía aún sus brazos rodeándome, a pesar de que ya los había retirado. Continuaba sin saber quién era ese tipo... y ¿por qué me llamaba Annita? Tomé aire para preguntar, pero no sabía por donde comenzar y lo solté. Pensé cuál sería la pregunta que más me preocupaba... pero eran tantas... Además, me dolía todo. Ni siquiera recordaba por qué estaba tan magullada... Y al intentar pensar, la cabeza quería estallar sobre mis hombros.  
  
- ¿Quién eres tú?- la pregunta se formuló sola en mi boca, sin pasar previamente por el cerebro, por lo que me sorprendí a mí misma.  
  
- ¿C... cómo que quién soy?- titubeó el chico que aún estaba peligrosamente cerca de mí. Para él, todo parecía muy evidente, todo muy claro... Pero para mí todo era una mancha borrosa en mi mente.  
  
- Sí... Es que... No sé...- aún seguía sin saber qué era exactamente lo que quería decir- ¿Nos conocemos? He de suponer que sí, porque de la manera que me has abrazado...- otra vez las palabras salían solas de mi garganta, si seguía empleando ese tono, el chico misterioso se marcharía y entonces se iría mi oportunidad de saber- Y, además, ¿quién es Annita?  
  
- Annita... ¿No recuerdas nada?- otra vez me llamó Annita. ¿Por qué estaba evitando mis preguntas? ¡Tenía derecho a saber!  
  
- Te he hecho unas preguntas.- realmente no quise ser fría, pero él no me dejó opción. Parecía estar en shock o algo parecido, pero no podía estar más desconcertado que yo, más que nada, porque yo no tenía ni idea de qué demonios hacía allí y él sí- Por favor, respóndeme.- y para colmo, adopté el más lastimero tono de súplica... Empecé a sentirme muy susceptible y mis sentidos trataban de ponerse de acuerdo en si debía comenzar a llorar o a gritar de rabia. Por lo que a mí respectaba, ninguna de esas dos opciones era importante en ese momento.  
  
Mi ruego pareció afectarle en algo, por la cara de imbécil que estaba poniendo... Aunque realmente algo en mí sabía que no era tan idiota como su cara revelaba. Mi tono de súplica le había confundido más, eso estaba más que claro. Finalmente, él respondió.  
  
- Tú eres Anna Kyouyama. Yo soy Yoh Asakura. Tú eres una itako y yo un shaman. Estamos prometidos. ¿Lo recuerdas?- ¿¿Prometidos?? ¿Qué clase de broma era aquella? Además, ¿qué tonterías decía? ¿Itako? ¿Shaman?- Sé que ahora te sonará todo muy extraño, pero puedo demostrar mis palabras. Todo lo que te estoy diciendo es real, y no me agrada la idea de que pienses que te miento, Annita. Yo sería totalmente incapaz de hacerlo.- su tono ahora era solemne y su gesto serio. Hasta sus ojos me decían que todo aquello era verdad. Sentí una poderosa reacción de mi cuerpo, que me incitaba a abrazarlo, pero algo en mí la contuvo.- Y solo por la simple razón de que te quiero, aunque después de que recuperes la memoria lo olvides, pero quiero que lo sepas.  
  
- Yo... Yo... - titubeé. ¿Por qué? Me molesté conmigo misma.- No sé qué decir...  
  
- Tú puedes ver espíritus, y llamarlos donde quieran que estén, incluso si han pasado a mejor vida. En eso consiste ser una itako.- ¿Espíritus? Ahora si que estaba confusa del todo. Sin embargo, había algo en él que me inspiraba confianza y le creí. ¿Qué más podría creer?  
  
- ¿Y un shaman?- pregunté. Era estúpido, lo sé, pero no quería que se fuera, quería retenerlo, quería que me respondiese todo lo que debiese saber... Todo. Con todo lo que me decía, la cabeza me daba vueltas y dolía, como si la hubiesen metido en una prensadora.  
  
- Se fusiona con los espíritus. Es el que une este mundo con el otro.- respondió, cambiando poco a poco su semblante sombrío anterior por uno tranquilo y dulce.  
  
- Y dime... Em... Yoh. ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí? ¿Por qué me duele todo? ¿Por qué estoy tan herida?  
  
Y Yoh, de repente, empalideció.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * Continuará... * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Annie-chan: ¡¡No me maten por dejar esto así!! Pork tengo hasta el cap. 10 escrito!! ^^ Pero como soy una shika buena tardare un pokisho en subirlos xD *se cubre* Bueno, sin mas dilación, procedamos a los agradecimientos!!  
  
Yoh: Muchas gracias a: Anna15 (Annie: Gracias por las alabanzas, aunque no me las merezca!!), Ale-chan (^-^ Tus fics son lindos sin extensiones baratas como estas!), Annita Kyouyama (muchos besos, Annita!!!), Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne (Menos mal que no se acabo el mundo!! ¿Qué haríamos sin ff.net? Annie: Gracias por tus lindas palabras!! Mi msn? lo encontraras en mi perfil ^^), ei-chan (gracias por tus palabras! Esperamos no decepcionarte!), Anime-Girl40 (GRACIAS por matar a ese bicharraco!!!!), Rally (nuu que nu te pase naa!! TOT), Yersi Fanel (Annie: GRACIAS por matar a Tamao!!! XD), Lyserg Disel (Annie: ¬¬ Oshe!! No me pidas mas de lo que pudo dar!! Menuda mierda seria si hago 2 caps. 6!!), Hao-kun (Annie: Hao- kun!!! ^^ No es necesario que me dejes muchas palabras, tu valioso review ya me hace feliz!) y annika (^^ esperamos que te guste) por sus reviews tan valiosos!!  
  
Annie-chan: ^^ Esperamos de corazón que les haya gustado!! Ja ne!! 


	9. Tristes pesadillas, horrible realidad

Miradas Acusadoras  
  
By Anna Diethel Asakura.  
  
~ * ~ Capitulo 9: Tristes pesadillas; horrible realidad ~ * ~  
  
- Y dime... Em... Yoh. ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí? ¿Por qué me duele todo? ¿Por qué estoy tan herida?  
  
Y Yoh, de repente, empalideció. Y eso no me gustó nada.  
  
- No te preocupes por ello ahora, querida Annita. Lo importante es que estás bien y que te vas a recuperar. Voy a avisar a los demás.- me cambió de tema de la forma más radical que podía recordar. Cada vez me agrada menos lo que sucedía allí.  
  
- ¿Es que hay más gente?- pregunté, bastante molesta por el cambio tan brusco de conversación.  
  
- Claro, nuestros amigos, Annita.- ¿Por qué todo le parecía una total evidencia? ¿Acaso olvidó de que soy yo la que no recordaba nada? Por lo visto, no era la única que tenía amnesia...- Bueno, voy a informarles de que estás bien. No te muevas de aquí.  
  
"- Iré a hacer footing en cuanto te vayas. ¡Oh! Lo había olvidado, tengo una pierna escayolada y el cuerpo me duele tanto que ni me puedo mover. ¿Captas el sarcasmo? Este tipo comienza a resultarme exasperante..."- pensé mientras se levantaba de su asiento.  
  
Pero de pronto, noté sus cálidos labios en mi frente, en algún lugar en el que no me hacía daño, sino que me resultó agradable y una sensación de calma embargó mi dolorido cuerpo. Este respondió por mí y lo abracé como pude con una sonrisa. Él me devolvió ambas cosas, el abrazo y la sonrisa, y después se marchó, no sin antes pedirme en tono casi suplicante que descansara. Me hundí en la almohada, intentando volver a dormirme, obedeciendo. Y el sueño no tardó en volver por mí.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Yoh todavía podía sentir los frágiles brazos de Anna alrededor de su cuerpo, y hubiese deseado que eso momento fuese eterno... Pero a pesar de todo, él sabía que, en realidad, aquella chica no era la auténtica Anna, solo era una chica que él conocía físicamente, pero que no era la misma personalidad de la itako, y aunque en algunas ocasiones había utilizado su tono de voz frío y áspero, no era lo mismo, y su abrazo no había sido el de Anna, sino uno de auxilio, uno que pedía saber la verdad a gritos... Pero él, claro estaba, iba a ahorrarle ese mal trago a su adorada Anna, no dejaría que lo pasara mal otra vez... No si él podía evitarlo. Casi sin darse cuenta, había llegado a la habitación de Tamao. Yoh tenía la total seguridad de poder contener sus instintos asesinos ante la rosada, después de todo... Bueno, podría contenerse y basta. Entró en la habitación, donde estaban Len, Horo Horo, Fausto, Lyserg y Manta, distribuidos alrededor de la cama. Se acercó con lentitud, encontrándose de repente con los rosados ojos de Tamao, mirándolo con tristeza.  
  
- Joven Yoh...- susurró, ya con lágrimas en los ojos- Quería decirle que lo lamento tanto... No sé en qué diablos estaba pensando. Y si mi memoria no me falla, la mitad de la responsabilidad de lo sucedido es de Conchi y Ponchi. Pero asumo mi culpa y, en cuanto me recupere, volveré a Izumo a despedirme de los señores Asakura y desapareceré para siempre.  
  
Todos miraron primero a Tamao y luego a Yoh, esperando su respuesta. Este miró al suelo, apartando sus ojos de los de la aprendiz. Luego murmuró:  
  
- Bueno, lo principal es que te recuperes. Ya hablaremos de eso.- el tono de voz de Yoh no era frío pero tampoco dulce ni amigable, sino serio y tajante.  
  
- Bueno, ¿cómo está Anna?- preguntó Lyserg, para sorpresa de todos, puesto que ninguno sabía nada de que la itako se encontraba en el hospital.  
  
- Pues... Hace un rato ha despertado.... Tiene amnesia, no recuerda nada.  
  
Algunos emitieron un ahogado grito de sorpresa, otros no dijeron nada y simplemente crearon un silencio que embargó toda la habitación momentos después, que fue roto por sollozos acompañados de lágrimas, pertenecientes a la rosada.  
  
- Todo esto es por mi culpa. Nada de esto debió pasar...- gemía Tamao, sin tratar de ocultar su profundo arrepentimiento.  
  
- No todo es culpa tuya... Casi toda la culpa la tengo yo.- aclaró Yoh, aún mirando las baldosas del suelo. Fausto, Len, Horo y Tamao abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente, incrédulos.  
  
- ¿Qué dices, Yoh?- preguntó Len, pero no obtuvo más respuesta que un sollozo ahogado, proveniente del shaman de cabellos castaños. Una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de este y se alojó en su barbilla.  
  
- Yoh, ¿por qué dices eso?- cuestionó el ainú con aire preocupado, acercándose a Yoh. Pero tampoco obtuvo respuesta.  
  
Yoh se giró, lentamente caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación y se marchó. Len y Horo le siguieron mientras Fausto y Lyserg se quedaron intentando sacar a Tamao de su llanto.  
  
Por el pasillo, Yoh iba acelerando la marcha. Sus pies caminaban solos, no sabía dónde iba. Quería ir a ver a Anna, pero no quería hacerla sufrir más. Quería explicarles a los demás lo sucedido, pero no tenía fuerzas. Un pesado agotamiento lo invadió de repente, recordándole que aún tenía falta de algunas horas de sueño y que un pie le dolía con ganas, sin tener en cuenta que él también estaba bastante magullado en varias zonas de su cuerpo. El pie reveló un dolor insoportable, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer de bruces al suelo, dándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con el mostrador de recepción, junto al que pasaba casualmente.  
  
Al levantarse, ya no había hospital, ni enfermeras, ni calle, ni siquiera blanco... Sino negro, la más absoluta oscuridad. Peor incluso que la cueva de Yomi. Miró a su alrededor, pero no veía nada, solo logró distinguir una luz roja, muy tenue a lo lejos. Corrió hacia ella, pero no se percató de que el pie ya no le dolía. A medida que se iba acercando a la luz, esta se extendía con rapidez por la negrura. Yoh se paró en seco, viendo como la espesa oscuridad anterior se tornaba de un color rojo carmesí, imitando al de la sangre. De pronto, lo que solo era un simple color, se materializó lentamente, cayendo así de todos lados gruesos chorros de sangre por todas partes. Una diminuta gota le cayó en la camisa y acto seguido, su camisa se tornó completamente roja, como si la hubiesen lavado con sangre, manchando su torso de aquel espeso líquido rojizo. El shaman no daba abasto quitándose la camisa y evitando el resto de gotas. Los gruesos chorros se iban uniendo, mientras todo se iba inundando de aquel líquido. Yoh no podía correr, no podía gritar, solo podía esperar a que aquel nuevo océano de sangre lo ahogara en sus entrañas. Cerró los ojos, esperando...  
  
Y esperó mucho hasta volverlos a abrir y encontrarse con su prometida a lo lejos, sonriéndole, ofreciéndole su mano mientras el sol brillaba y el suave viento mecía sus cabellos mientras paseaba las blancas nubes por el cielo azulado. Yoh sonrió y se acercó a ella lentamente, paseando sobre el pasto que repentinamente había.  
  
- Yoh, te he echado de menos.- dijo Anna, en tono dulce y cariñoso. El chico de los cascos anaranjados se sintió en las nubes.  
  
- Yo también a ti, Annita.  
  
- Ven conmigo, Yoh. Vámonos juntos.  
  
- ¿A dónde?  
  
- Solo ven... Confía en mí, mi amor...  
  
- Anna...  
  
- Ven, Yoh, mi dulce Yoh... Ven conmigo... Confía en mí...  
  
Y Yoh le tendió su mano, y justo antes de entrar contacto con ella, todo se volvió fuego, el sol desapareció y Anna se transformó en un terrible esqueleto vestido con un hábito negro, que susurraba con voz áspera y ronca:  
  
- Ven conmigo, Yoh... Ven conmigo a la muerte...  
  
- ¡No!  
  
Y, en ese momento, despertó en una cama de hospital. Se quedó mirando fijamente al techo, intentando recordar qué demonios había ocurrido. Entonces recordó que caminaba por el pasillo, sus piernas flojearon, se cayó y se dio con el borde del mostrador de mármol. Se tocó la cabeza, en el lugar que se había golpeado. Tenía un pequeño vendaje en la herida y estaba húmedo. Genial, sangraba. Unos sollozos lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones y lo obligaron a mirar a su derecha. Allí estaba Anna, en la cama contigua. Y estaba dormida.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Hace rato que estoy aquí, pero no parece que nadie venga a por mí. Estoy completamente sola, ni siquiera hay alguien que venga a golpearme o insultarme. Parece una locura, pero a veces es preferible que haya alguien haciéndote llorar, que no haya nadie ni siquiera para poder sonreír. Todo es igual a cuando cierras los ojos y no los puedes abrir: estás deseoso de poder ver lo que te rodea, o de quién es la voz que escuchas, o de dónde proviene aquel sonido... Pero aquí no hay nada más que yo, sentada en la nada, con los ojos abiertos y no viendo nada. Intentando tocar el aire que no sopla.  
  
De repente tengo frío y todo se vuelve hielo. Estoy en el interior de la helada nada, porque ni siquiera el hielo tiene color y tampoco se derrite al contacto conmigo. Todo es una superficie deslizante y congelada, lo mires por donde lo mires. A través de las capas de hielo que hay a mi alrededor sé que hay algo, pero no me atrevo a acercarme a un extremo y mirar el exterior. No quiero desear algo que sé que no voy a alcanzar. Siento miedo y tiemblo, y no de frío. Intento levantarme, pero es como si la gravedad hubiese aumentado y no pudiese hacerlo. Mi cuerpo pesa demasiado. Veo como hay cosas que chocan al contactar con el exterior del hielo, pero ninguna logra traspasarlo. Hago uso de todo mi valor y me pongo en pie, decidida temerosamente a ver, a contemplar qué es lo que no puede entrar aquí.  
  
Me dirijo con lentitud hacia un extremo de la negra superficie helada, sin miedo a resbalar y caer, porque realmente sé que no caeré. A medida que me acerco, me sorprendo al ver que no hay ninguna luz, como quién en mitad de la noche se acerca a la ventana para que lo iluminen los rayos de la luna a través del cristal. Mucho antes de llegar a mi destino, encuentro algo con asombro en la lejanía y me acerco a ello con rapidez para saciar mi curiosidad de saber qué es lo que me acompaña en esta triste soledad de hielo. Y me sorprendo más al ver una pequeña caja mostrándome cosas materiales como pendientes, vestidos y cosas así. Y empiezo a comprender, a medida que aumenta mi deseo de ver el exterior. Corro lo más rápido que me dan las piernas hacia ese extremo que sé que muestra el exterior, y veo como ya casi estoy ahí.  
  
Y al mirar, lo veo todo.  
  
Veo luz, veo gente, veo tantas cosas...  
  
Veo a Yoh, veo a Lyserg, a Manta, a Len, Horo, Pilika... Todos. Todos hacen algún esfuerzo por entrar aquí, a la nada. Y Yoh es el que más lo intenta. Golpea el hielo de las maneras más desesperadas. Pero aún no comprendo por qué quieren entrar en el hielo, en la nada, en la negrura.  
  
Y él me ve, ve que estoy aquí, observando como fuera hay cosas que desean entrar mientras yo deseo salir. Y me mira, se acerca y trata de tocarme mientras mis ojos desbordan lágrimas sin preocuparme de lo que puedan decir de mí. Solo quiero salir.  
  
- ¿Por qué quieres entrar? ¿Por qué, si aquí no hay más que fría oscuridad?- pregunté, aún a pesar de que mientras lo hacía varias lágrimas se introducían saladas en mi boca.  
  
- Porque eso, Anna,- me respondió- es tu corazón.  
  
Mi llanto se incrementó, a la vez que se le unieron amargos sollozos sin controlar. Miré con impotencia cómo muchas cosas querían entrar en mi frío corazón. Ya no solo personas, sino recuerdos y sentimientos a los que mi barrera de hielo no dejaba pasar. Grité de desesperanza e incomprensión, incapaz de saber exactamente por qué y me dejé caer de rodillas al suelo, sin pretender si quiera levantarme ni hacer ya esfuerzos por salir. Alguien surgió tras de mi de entre las sombras y volteé para verlo. Era la viva imagen de mi amado, solo que esta vez su imagen tiene una sonrisa cínica y un aspecto siniestro. Y me abraza, porque sabe que no puedo negarme a él, porque sabe que no puedo dejar que nadie venga conmigo, porque sabe que no quiero destruir la felicidad de los demás. Y me dejo abrazar porque, por mucho que le odie, tiene razón.  
  
Continué llorando hasta que desperté en el blanco resplandor del hospital, de nuevo sin recuerdos de nada, con un tremendo dolor de cabeza y las mejillas surcadas por lágrimas recientes, segundos antes de volver a dormir.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Yoh vio como Anna despertaba y volvía a dormir en menos de diez segundos. Pensó que entre las pesadillas que debía estar sufriendo, el cansancio de tantas noches sin dormir, el dolor de todo su cuerpo, las cantidades de suero que le administraban para sofocarle el dolor y los esfuerzos que hacía por recordar rebasaban con creces los límites de aguante de la itako. Yoh también estaba muy cansado y su cuerpo pedía a gritos dormir, pero no quería. Quería cuidar de Anna, costase lo que costase. Se miró el tobillo vendado e intentó moverlo, pero los pinchazos de dolor y el vendaje se lo impidieron, provocándole un quejido ahogado. Se hundió en la almohada, devolviendo su mirada al techo, expulsando de su mente cualquier pensamiento que pudiese distraerlo.  
  
El sonido de la puerta abriéndose y de unos zapatos caminando hacia él le hizo girar los ojos hacia la persona que acababa de entrar, que era ni más ni menos que la doctora Kuonji, que traía una bandeja de comida.  
  
- Hola, Yoh.- saludó Ukyo con una sonrisa mientras acomodaba la bandeja para que Yoh pudiese acceder fácilmente a ella- Veo que ya has despertado. Te traigo algo para comer. Me dijeron que te habías golpeado en el pasillo y que estabas inconsciente, yo misma te traté y ordené que te trajeran aquí, con tu prometida. ¿Te parece bien?  
  
- Perfecto, doctora. Gracias.- dijo Yoh, oscilante entre ausente y mareado. Se dio cuenta de que él también estaba conectado a una bolsa de suero y que la comida no tenía un aspecto, ni mucho menos, apetitoso. Todo le daba nauseas.  
  
- Me di cuenta de que tienes el cuerpo lleno de heridas y cicatrices. Algunas muy recientes, otras bastante antiguas.- la doctora tenía ahora un gesto serio y preocupado- No es muy normal en gente de tu edad.  
  
- Doctora, no me pregunte sobre lo que me ha pasado, ni por lo que le ha pasado a Anna. Todo es muy confuso, tanto para mí como lo sería para usted y no quiero involucrarla en cosas que no la conciernen.  
  
- Bueno, de todas formas sabes que estoy bajo una norma que me impide hablar sobre lo que les sucede a mis pacientes. Y venía a hablar contigo de ello. Yoh, sé que lo que os ha pasado a ti y a Anna no debe ser una tontería. Si no quieres hablar de ello, no lo hagas, pero por favor, responde a mis preguntas. Si ha sucedido algo que yo deba saber, es posible que Anna o tú estéis bajo un peligro mayor. Aparte de médico, soy psicóloga y, además, persona, y sé tratar los problemas de los pacientes. Por favor, ¿responderás a mis cuestiones?  
  
Yoh la miró, pensativo. ¿Debía hacerlo? Era un médico, y como tal estaba obligada a guardar el secreto profesional. Por lo tanto, podía confiar en ella. Por otra parte, la historia no era un cuento de hadas, y mucho menos algo que ningún ser humano normal pudiese entender. La examinó con la mirada: Era joven, de cabello castaño y liso, largo hasta la cintura y ni alta ni baja. Debía tener unos veinticinco años, veintisiete como mucho. Sus ojos eran marrones y poseía en ese momento una mirada preocupada y curiosa, deseosa de saber respuestas. Era una chica joven, no debía verse mezclada en asuntos de este tipo... Sin embargo asintió.  
  
- ¿Tus padres te pegan?- preguntó Ukyo directamente, sin ningún tipo de rodeo.  
  
- Mis padres están en Izumo, viviendo con mis abuelos en la mansión de los Asakura. Voy a verlos de vez en cuando, pero aún así es muy raro que me golpeen. En todo caso, mi abuelo me da algún coscorrón de vez en cuando, si me lo merezco. Pero no, de esa forma que usted piensa no.  
  
- ¿A Anna le pegan sus padres?  
  
- Ni ella ni yo los conocemos. La abandonaron cuando tenía cuatro o cinco años en la puerta de la mansión de mis abuelos y desde entonces vive con nosotros. Ahora vivimos los dos en Tokio, en una pensión de mi familia junto a unos cuantos amigos. Y antes de que lo pregunte, no, ninguno de mis amigos le pegan.- a pesar de que Yoh se mantenía serio, la doctora no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada con el comentario.  
  
- ¿Qué tipo de relación tiene ella con esos amigos?  
  
- Muy poca, somos todos amigos... Pero ella es un poco cerrada y no se relaciona mucho con ellos.  
  
- ¿Cómo te hiciste tantas cicatrices y marcas?  
  
- Entrenando.  
  
- ¿Para qué?  
  
- Rugby.  
  
- ¿Estás seguro?  
  
- Mi equipo no lleva trajes de seguridad, ni cascos ni nada, por lo que, cuando hacemos placajes o nos los hacen, los golpes los recibimos directamente en cuerpo.  
  
- ¿Y las heridas de Anna?  
  
- No puedo decírselo.  
  
- Yoh... ¿Os habéis peleado?  
  
- Si lo hubiésemos hecho y yo hubiese sido el causante de sus heridas, ahora mismo no estaría aquí, sino tirado en cualquier parte con un agujero de pistola en la boca.  
  
- ¿La quieres mucho?  
  
- ¿Usted que cree? Moriría por ella. Pero... le fallé...  
  
- ¿Me vas a contar lo que sucedió?  
  
- No.  
  
- Yoh, todo esto viene porque tengo... tengo que decirte algo... Acerca de unos resultados de Anna.  
  
Al shaman de cabellos castaños no le gustó para nada la expresión que había tomado la doctora Kuonji. Sin embargo, le pidió que continuara.  
  
- Verás, ordené que le hicieran algunas pruebas en el estómago puesto que parece que ha recibido un fuerte golpe en esa zona... Y bueno... Aquí están los resultados.  
  
- ¿Ha pasado algo malo?  
  
- Yoh, quiero que me respondas a una cosa... Y respóndeme con sinceridad... ¿Anna y tú mantuvisteis relaciones sexuales?  
  
- ¿Qué?- Yoh recordó lo que Hao hacía con la itako y se le volcó el corazón- No, ¿por qué?  
  
- Porque Anna estaba embarazada.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * Continuará... * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Annie: Este.... Yo... *sale corriendo antes de que la atrapen las fans de Anna* 5mentarios sobre nada!!  
  
Bushi: Y como siempre, el joven Yoh hará los agradecimientos.  
  
Yoh: ^^ Así es!! Muchísimas gracias a: Xris (de veras valió la pena?? Te gusta verme sufrir! T-T), Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne (Annie: ^^ Graxias!!), Aome (Nos alegra que te agrade la historia ^^), Annami-punk (Annie: ^^Uu a ti tampoco te agrada Tamao? Yo la detesto, a la maiden no tanto pero no aguanto sus puntos de "soylomejorqueexiste" ^////^ De verdad crees que tengo talento? Yo no lo creo asi..), ei-chan (ToT Lo sentimos por tanto suspenso pero el fic es asi...), Annita Kyoyama (Annie: Holas! Volví! xD ¿Os está gustando el fic a ti y a tu hermana? ^^ Gracias por leer) y Annita (Bueno, no se sabe si acabara con un YohxAnna o no, ¿y si Anna no quiere seguir con el compromiso? Yoh: ¬¬ Te callas, Annie...) por sus valiosos reviews y sus encantadoras palabras!! Y sin más demora...  
  
Todos: Matta ne!!! 


	10. Creando una verdad

Miradas Acusadoras  
  
By Anna Diethel Asakura.  
  
~ * ~ Capitulo 10: Creando una verdad ~ * ~  
  
- Yoh, quiero que me respondas a una cosa... Y respóndeme con sinceridad... ¿Anna y tú mantuvisteis relaciones sexuales?  
  
- ¿Qué?- Yoh recordó lo que Hao hacía con la itako y se le volcó el corazón- No, ¿por qué?  
  
- Porque Anna estaba embarazada.  
  
A Yoh el alma se le vino al suelo. Embarazada de Hao... ¿Cómo se lo iba a tomar ella? ¿Qué pensaría acerca de todo? El silencio volvió a reinar, solo interrumpido en ocasiones por ligeros y casi imperceptibles lamentos de la dormida itako. Las lágrimas comenzaban a agruparse en los ojos del shaman, que imploraba mentalmente que todo aquello fuese una ilusión, una horrible pesadilla que, pese a todos sus rezos, era totalmente real.  
  
- Sin embargo,- continuó Ukyo- algo le ocasionó un fuerte golpe en el vientre, por lo que el feto murió. Y a la vez que la operamos para solucionar el problema que tenía, le extirpamos lo que podía haber sido un bebé. Así que no debéis temer. Eso sí, ella lo notará y es posible que tenga alguna alteración de humor, pero es normal.  
  
El silencio volvió a apoderarse de la blanca estancia. Como única respuesta, Yoh se giró, dándole la espalda a la doctora, acurrucándose y abrigándose con la delgada sábana, derramando lágrimas sobre la almohada. La mujer, al ver el estado del joven, decidió retirarse discretamente, dejando al shaman solo con sus sollozos. Este aún no podía creer lo que había oído. Anna estaba embarazada de su hermano gemelo, quien había abusado de ella por un pacto que hicieron para que él mismo no resultara herido... Todo tenía un desencadenante, y ese era él. Se odió por haber permitido que Anna sufriese todo aquello. Si hubiese prestado más atención... Sus sentidos recordaron que tenía falta de descanso y actuaron por cuenta propia, quedando Yoh dormido en pocos minutos, aún con lágrimas en los ojos.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Cuando desperté por fin, del todo, lo primero que recordé fue fuego, y este recuerdo fue detonante de un fuerte dolor de cabeza. En la mesilla de noche que había junto a mi cama había un vaso de agua, de la cual bebí sin desperdiciar una gota. Tenía la boca seca, y también mis mejillas: debí haber llorado mientras soñaba. Lo curioso era que no recordaba mis sueños, pero no era tan raro, puesto que tampoco recordaba ni cómo me llamaba. Bueno, ese chico tan extraño... Yoh, creo que era su nombre, me llamaba Annita. Supuse que ese sería el mío... Y por cierto, ¿dónde estaba? Lo busqué con la mirada por la habitación, hasta que di con él. Pero me extrañó verlo tumbado en la cama contigua, dormido. Me sorprendí al ver que tenía una expresión muy triste y que tenía las mejillas surcadas por lágrimas secas. Tenía una bandeja de comida, ya fría, a su lado, pero no había probado bocado y tenía vendas por algunas partes del cuerpo.  
  
Quise levantarme, pero el dolor no me lo permitió, y aún sigo preguntándome cómo demonios acabé tan mal parada. ¿Me caí de un avión en llamas o qué? Una figura hizo su aparición por la puerta, y al mirarla vi que era una chica joven, de cabellos castaños y largos. Llevaba una bata blanca y un chisme médico de esos raros colgado al cuello. Desde la puerta, miró a Yoh y luego a mi. Al verme despierta se acercó a mi y me saludó sonriente, pero su sonrisa escondía una notable tristeza.  
  
- Hola, Anna. ¿Cómo te encuentras?- me preguntó, amable.  
  
- Pues no muy bien, me duele todo, sobre todo la cabeza cada vez que intento recordar algo.  
  
- Bueno, debes reposar mucho. Te hemos operado del estómago y te hemos hecho muchas pruebas, de las que aún me faltan resultados. Una de ellas revela que tienes una fuerte amnesia, pero es totalmente reversible.  
  
- ¿Y cómo hará que pueda recordar de nuevo?  
  
- Eso no lo hago yo, sino el tiempo.- me acarició suavemente la mejilla- Aún no comprendo cómo alguien tan joven como tú ha podido acabar así.  
  
- ¿Usted sabe lo que me pasó? - señalé a Yoh- Porque él no me lo quiere decir.  
  
- Tampoco me lo ha dicho a mí. Sea lo que sea, debió ser algo gordo. No te preocupes, te vas a recuperar, pero tienes que tener paciencia, pequeña.  
  
- Le agradecería que no me llame así, doctora...  
  
- Kuonji, doctora Ukyo Kuonji.- se presentó por fin.  
  
- ¿Y quién soy yo?- eso sonó bastante idiota, pero era la verdad.  
  
- Anna Kyouyama.  
  
- Entonces, ¿es cierto que me llamo Anna?  
  
- Supongo que sí. Bueno, he de irme. Descansa, Anna, necesitas mucho reposo.  
  
- No sé dónde quiere que vaya.- bromeé. Ella me regaló una sonrisa forzada y se fue. ¿A qué demonios venía tanta tristeza?  
  
Miré a Yoh, quién, sorpresivamente, estaba despierto y me miraba con angustia.  
  
- ¿Ya has despertado?- pregunté con una sonrisa. Él no contestó- Por lo que veo sí... ¿Por qué estás ahí? ¿Qué te ha pasado?  
  
- Me caí.- respondió, ausente.  
  
- ¿Por caerte te ingresan en el hospital?  
  
- Al caer me di con la cabeza en el mostrador de mármol.  
  
Me estremecí solo de oírlo. Quise moverme pero de nuevo no pude. Era un fastidio estar en una cama sin moverse. Al verme, Yoh se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la mía. Se sentó a mi lado, en la misma cama, y me rodeó con los brazos, tratando no hacerme daño. Me estrechó con cuidado contra él y escondió su rostro en mi pelo. Me quedé inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer por unos segundos, mientras él se limitaba a mantenerme ahí. De repente me pareció escuchar algo parecido a un sollozo y me giré hacia Yoh.  
  
- ¿Por qué lloras?- pregunté. Mi voz salió más inocente de lo que pretendí.  
  
- De alegría de tenerte cerca, Annita.- me respondió con una sonrisa triste. ¿De verdad creía que me iba a engañar?  
  
- Mientes.  
  
- ¡No!  
  
- No soy tonta, solo amnésica... Por favor, Yoh, no aguanto más, todo el mundo está triste y quiero saber por qué...  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
- ¿Por qué lloras?- Descubierto, Yoh no pretendía llorar, pero no podía evitarlo solo de pensar en todo lo sucedido.  
  
- De alegría de tenerte cerca, Annita.- respondió, tratando de sonreír, solo logrando que Anna lo mirase con desconfianza.  
  
- Mientes.- espetó ella sin más.  
  
- ¡No!  
  
- No soy tonta, solo amnésica... Por favor, Yoh, no aguanto más, todo el mundo está triste y quiero saber por qué...  
  
Su mirada era suplicante, su rostro angelical y dulce, mezclado con interés y tristeza, impotencia quizá. Yoh, al mirar a su "nueva" prometida, no pudo resistirse... Y aún así se negó contarle lo sucedido.  
  
- Eres... una heroína...- palabras que Yoh se cuestionó severamente si estaba diciéndolas él u otra persona.  
  
- ¿Cómo?- preguntó Anna, incrédula.  
  
- Sí, eres muy valiente... Te arriesgaste por otra persona.  
  
- ¿En serio?  
  
- Eso es...  
  
- ¿Y qué hice?  
  
- Le salvaste la vida.  
  
- ¿Cómo?  
  
- I... impediste que otra persona le matara, y a causa de eso estás tan magullada.  
  
- Y... ¿A quién salvé?  
  
Unos instantes de pesado e incómodo silencio prevalecieron en la estancia hasta que Yoh lo rompió de nuevo.  
  
- A mí.  
  
Anna lo observó con la mirada más incrédula que una persona podía poner. Más lágrimas furtivas se acumulaban en los ojos de Yoh, quién no podía dejar de recordar todo lo sucedido, ni de imaginar lo que tuvo que pasar Anna en manos de Hao. Dejó a Anna para irse a su cama y le dio la espalda para que no viera como lloraba sin consuelo, aún sin sollozar para no levantar sospecha. La tristeza flotaba en el aire, aún cuando Anna seguía sin comprender su presencia.  
  
Horas después, Anna leía un libro que la doctora Kuonji le había traído y Yoh se limitaba a mirar la pared de enfrente, tenía algo interesante: nada. Alguien tocó a la puerta y luego esta se abrió, dando paso a Len.  
  
- Buenas, ¿se puede?- preguntó este, con su semblante serio de siempre.  
  
- Ya estás dentro, ¿no?- comentó Anna, con tono irónico. Yoh no respondió más que un asentimiento con la cabeza.  
  
- ¿Cómo os encontráis?- preguntó el chino, sentándose en medio de las dos camas. Anna apartó la mirada de su libro y solo preguntó:  
  
- ¿Y tú quién eres?  
  
- Soy Len, Len Tao, un amigo de Yoh... Y tuyo, claro está.  
  
A Yoh le sorprendieron las palabras de Len... "Y tuyo, claro está." Nunca se había planteado que sus amigos considerasen a Anna como una más, a pesar de su carácter frío y distante. Anna lo miró curiosa cuando el joven Tao alzó una caja roja y sonrió.  
  
- Os he traído bombones.- anunció, con aire feliz, cosa extraña en Len. Yoh pensó que quería animarlos, y lo estaba consiguiendo, al menos, para Anna.  
  
- Muchas gracias... Eh... ¿Len?- agradeció la rubia con una sonrisa.  
  
- Eso es. Bueno, solo era eso, tengo que irme. Que os mejoréis pronto los dos. ¡Hasta luego!  
  
Estaba claro, aquello era una estrategia que sus amigos habían montado para quebrar el desanimo. Al menos, Anna estaba más alegre y con cuidado fue comiendo bombones. Yoh sonrió.  
  
- ¿No me piensas dar ninguno?- bromeó el shaman.  
  
- ¿Quieres que te los lleve yo?- ironizó ella.  
  
- ¡Claro que no!- Yoh se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al lado de Anna. Esta le ofreció un bombón.  
  
- ¡Están muy ricos!- comentó Anna con la boca llena de chocolate. Yoh no pudo reprimir una carcajada.  
  
- ¡Seguro! ¡Tú si que pareces un bombón!- rió el castaño, limpiando con el dedo un poco de chocolate del mentón de su prometida y comiéndoselo- Estás llena de chocolate.  
  
La rubia se sonrojó levemente y permitió que Yoh le diese los bombones en la boca, ya que le dolía mucho el brazo al comer. Yoh pensó que había pasado una eternidad desde que él y Anna no compartían un momento así, juntos, riendo... Anna frunció el ceño cuando los bombones se acabaron.  
  
- ¿Por qué Len no trajo una caja más grande? ¡Quiero más!  
  
- Cuando venga alguien, le diré que te traiga muchos más.  
  
- ¿A ti no te apetecen más?  
  
- Tengo más que suficiente contigo.  
  
Un nuevo sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la rubia itako y Yoh sonrió de nuevo. Le gustaba tener cerca a Anna, aunque no fuese la auténtica, pero se bastaba con saber que estaba bien. De pronto Anna se tocó la frente e hizo una mueca de dolor.  
  
- Anna, ¿estás bien?- se preocupó Yoh.  
  
- S... sí... No te preocupes.- sonrió ella- Solo me dio un dolor de cabeza. Bueno, dime, ¿dónde está Amidamaru?  
  
Yoh abrió los ojos como platos. En lo que llevaba en el hospital en ningún momento había mencionado el nombre de su espíritu.  
  
- ¿Q... qué?- fue lo único sensato capaz de articular. Anna se sobó de nuevo la frente, intentando calmar el dolor.  
  
- Amidamaru... Es tu espíritu... ¿no?  
  
- ¿Te acuerdas?  
  
- Un poco... Me duele mucho la cabeza...  
  
- Descansa, recordar debe ser muy duro para ti.  
  
La rubia obedeció y se durmió, al tiempo que Yoh temía y esperaba que comenzase a recordar.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * Continuará... * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Bueno, aquí estoy, invadiendo un poco ff.net como bien lo prometí xD bueno, no me alargaré mucho. Yoh! Los reviews!  
  
Yoh: Muchas gracias a: Diana Asakura (aquí lo tienes, esperamos no decepcionarte), Rally (en serio te gusta tanto? O.o Pues aquí tienes la continuación!), ei-chan (^^ este no tiene mucho suspenso... pero bueno...), Xris (de momento nadie sabe como acabará esto [ni siquiera la autora] por lo que no sabemos si se resolverá, solo sabemos que no hay tal embarazo. Esperamos no decepcionarte con la continuación ^^), Yersi Fanel (Sie, a la autora le encanta el drama, cuantas más lágrimas [sin pasarse demasiado] mejor. Esperemos que te agrade el fic ^^), Annita Kyouyama y hermana (^^ esperamos que a tu hermana y a ti os agrade la continuación, pero por favor, no os muráis ninguna!!! T-T), Anna la sacerdotisa (en serio te gusta tanto? Pues de parte de la autora, gracias por tus maravillosas palabras! Esperamos que te siga agradando el fic) y hao-kun (Annie-chan: T-T No me digash mala!! Aquí tenes el cap. Espero que te agrade!) por sus valiosos reviews!!!  
  
Annie: Bueno, sin más demora ni dilación, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de Miradas Acusadoras!!! Matta ne!! 


	11. Solución Dolorosa

_..Título: Miradas Acusadoras  
__..Capítulo 11: Solución Dolorosa  
__..Autor: Annie-chan Diethel  
__..Categoría: Mystery/Romance  
__..Pairing: Yoh/Anna  
__..Summary: Anna está de mal humor, Yoh la sorprende discutiendo con alguien, Anna se enfada... Y surge una amenaza.  
__..Disclaimer: Por desgracia, no me pertenece ninguno de los personajes de Shaman King, son de su correspondiente autor, excepto los personajes que yo haya inventado._

* * *

Me desperté sudando de nuevo, con la respiración muy agitada. Muchas imágenes relampagueaban por mi mente, como flashes cegadores de miles de cámaras fotográficas. Un terrible dolor de cabeza invadió la totalidad de mi cabeza, similar a cientos de martillos golpeando con fuerza directamente al cerebro; era el precio que debía pagar cada vez que recordaba algo. Pero esta vez lo recordaba todo. Todo, excepto el motivo de su llegada al hospital, y no sabía por qué Yoh estaba en la cama contigua, durmiendo. ¿Qué nos había pasado¿Cuánto hacía que estábamos allí? Me examiné a mí misma y vi que estaba enfundada en vendas. Pensé en despertar a Yoh y preguntárselo, pero observé en la oscuridad de la noche que Yoh no sólo dormía, descansaba. Y me dio la impresión de que lo necesitaba. 

Entonces, mis ojos se empaparon de lágrimas.

_"¿Habrá tenido que ver Hao en esto?"-_ el corazón golpeó con fuerza mi pecho, inculpándome de algo que no estaba segura de si realmente había ocurrido.

Entonces, la habitación se llenó de un color anaranjado y de llamas de las que surgió el mismo Hao Asakura, luciendo su eterna sonrisa cínica. Me asusté. ¿Y si intentaba hacerle daño a Yoh? No podría ayudarle, y si él estaba en una cama de hospital, es que algo le pasaba. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

"No sufras, Annita… No vengo a hacerle nada a Yoh, sólo vengo a charlar contigo."- dijo Hao, acercándose a mí mientras las llamas de las que había surgido se desvanecían.- "Y tranquila, no puede sentir mi esencia."

"¿Qué quieres¿No es suficiente con el daño que has hecho ya?"- me puse a la defensiva, aun a pesar de estar en notable desventaja.

"Sólo vengo a contarte lo que ha ocurrido¿no quieres saberlo?"- callé, bajando la mirada- "¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?"- Hao parecía hablar en serio, por lo que decidí seguir hablando con él. Quizá me brindase las respuestas a las preguntas que aún vagaban por mi mente.

"Que… me secuestraste frente a la pensión."- al escucharme, sus ojos brillaron, seguramente al recordar los hechos.

"Después de eso, Yoh vino a buscarte al taller de siempre, como un buen príncipe azul. Básicamente, ya lo sabe todo. Ya sabe lo fulana que eres, y todo lo que te sometiste a mí. Se descubrió que la culpable de las amenazas era Tamao que, por cierto, está chamuscada en alguna parte de este hospital. Y estás aquí porque el taller se incendió y a tu querido Yoh no le dio tiempo de salvarte antes de salir despedido por una ventana. Deberías estarme agradecida, yo te saqué de allí y llamé a una ambulancia para que te fuese a buscar."

Todo aquello me impactó. Tamao era la causante de todas aquellas horribles amenazas, y Yoh lo sabía todo… Estaba segura de que Hao no estaba mintiendo, aunque en el fondo de mi ser deseaba que alguien me despertase de aquella horrible pesadilla. Intenté articular alguna palabra o hacer algo coherente, pero no podía. Echarme a llorar fue mi única reacción.

"Me gusta cómo eres, querida Annita, y por eso voy a dejar a tu elección el destino de mi hermano: o lo matas tú o lo mato yo."- lo miré, incrédula ante sus palabras¿cómo iba a matar yo a Yoh? Pero también sabía que si dejaba que lo matase él, lo torturaría.-"Bueno, veo que tienes muchas cosas que hablar con Yoh, espero que no te odie mucho, Annita…"- y Hao desapareció tal y como había aparecido: entre llamas y con una amplia sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

Me sentía mareada y débil, me abracé como pude, teniendo en cuenta los vendajes y demás impedimentos. Tenía frío y miedo, y lloré hasta que Yoh se despertó con uno de mis sollozos y, al verme, saltó de la cama y corrió junto a mí, tomándome de los hombros, mirándome asustado, intentando despertarme del trance en el que me sumía.

"Anna¡Anna¿Qué ocurre¿Has tenido otra pesadilla¿Por qué lloras?"

No lo miré, me abracé más y más fuerte a mí misma, tanto que el brazo me dolía al hacerlo. Con la mirada perdida e inundada, murmuré muy bajito el nombre de Hao. Yoh se quedó paralizado al escucharme, intentando comprender.

"¿Recuerdas a Hao?"

"Yoh… Ha… ¡Ha estado aquí!"

Entonces, para mi sorpresa, Yoh me abrazó con fuerza. Pensaba que me despreciaría, que me odiaría por lo mala que había sido. Me abracé a él casi con desesperación, ignorando el dolor que me produjo el gesto, y lloré con más fuerza. Yoh se separó ligeramente de mí y sacó de su bolsillo mi rosario azul, que aún tenía restos de hollín, y me lo colocó suavemente en el cuello.

"Pasé mucho miedo… Pensé que te había perdido. No debiste hacerlo, Anna… ¡No debiste!"

"Lo siento tanto…"

Volvió a abrazarme con fuerza y comenzó a llorar conmigo con ansiedad, con miedo, y lo abracé con más fuerza. Y, en ese momento, los abuelos de Yoh aparecieron por la puerta de la habitación. Nos separamos lentamente.

"Señora Kino…"- murmuré sin ser capaz de mirarla, mi vergüenza no me lo permitía.

"Conocemos todo lo ocurrido, Anna."- dijo la mujer.

Sentí que mi rostro tomaba tonalidades blancas, mis pupilas se contrajeron. La palabra "deshonra" me taladró la cabeza, pero fue rápidamente sustituida por "desprecio" y "odio". Sin embargo, la anciana se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

"No tengas miedo, no te culpo."

Las palabras de la fría anciana eran cálidas y sinceras, y me aferré a ella, llorando de nuevo. Aquellas palabras fueron un bálsamo para mí. El señor Yohmei sacó a Yoh de la habitación, pues debían dejarnos a solas para hablar.

"Aunque no te culpe, debes resolver este entuerto, Anna, y debes hacerlo cuanto antes. Hao es muy peligroso, y debes elegir."

"Lo sé… Ya sé cuál es mi elección."

La mujer sonrió tristemente y asintió tras escuchar mis intenciones.

"Supongo que no puedo detenerte…"

"No tengo otra opción…"

* * *

"¿Qué vas a hacer con Tamao, abuelo?" 

El señor Yohmei guardó silencio unos instantes, asombrado por la inusual frialdad de las palabras de Yoh. Aunque para sus adentros no lo admitiese, no soportaba la idea de volver a casa y verla allí.

"La llevaremos a Izumo de regreso. Una vez allí se le aumentará el entrenamiento, y se le prohibirá volveros a ver a ti o a Anna en una larga temporada. Además, Conchi y Ponchi tienen gran parte de culpa. No te preocupes por eso ahora."

"Todo ha pasado por mi culpa, abuelo…"

"Te equivocas. Quien ha tenido la culpa de esto es Hao, no te reproches a ti mismo acciones que no has cometido. Anna hizo todo aquello por salvarte, tú no tienes culpa de nada, Yoh."

"Pero podía haberlo evitado si hubiese estado más atento…"

"No te atormentes más, no tiene sentido. No se puede dar marcha atrás en el tiempo."

Yoh se quedó en silencio un largo rato. De pronto un gran estallido de energía se concentró en la habitación en la que se encontraban Anna y Kino, y el hospital se inundó de una esencia inconfundible: Hao estaba allí. Abuelo y nieto corrieron hacia allá, pero cuando llegaron a la puerta abierta, no pudieron pasar, habían establecido un campo de fuerza muy poderoso. Lo único que alcanzaron a ver fue que Anna y Hao se encontraban abrazados en el centro de un entramado de cuentas azules antes de que un estallido de luz blanca llenase por completo la habitación.

* * *

"Supongo que no puedo detenerte…"- intuyó la anciana. 

"No tengo otra opción…"

"Anna, está en juego tu vida."

"No, está en juego la de Yoh."- dijo Anna con firmeza, mientras sostenía fuertemente entre sus manos el rosario. Se lo quitó del cuello y se lo puso en las manos a la señora Kino, murmurando- "Lo siento, Yoh…"

La itako adulta utilizó sus técnicas de curación para sanar las heridas de Anna, y pronto estuvo totalmente recuperada. Su debilidad se había desvanecido, su cuerpo había recuperado su vitalidad y fuerza y el fuego de su interior la impulsaba a continuar adelante con su propósito. La señora Kino se fue y, en cuanto se perdió su esencia, la rubia invocó a Hao, que llegó como siempre, entre llamas y con su perenne sonrisa que tanta repulsa provocaba en Anna.

"¿Y bien¿Ya has decidido?"- preguntó él al aparecer, a modo de saludo.

"Sí, ya he decidido"- respondió Anna, poniéndose en pie y avanzando hacia él lentamente.

"¿Qué has decidido?"

"Yoh debe morir a manos del destino, ni en tus manos ni en las mías."

"¿Significa eso que te niegas a elegir?"

"No, he tomado una decisión."

Anna abrazó suavemente a Hao, quien por unos instantes quedó paralizado sin saber qué hacer. Anna estrechó más su abrazo, y Hao reaccionó deslizando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. En ese momento, Hao se dio cuenta del embuste. Cientos de cuentas azules comenzaron a aparecer, rodeándolos por todas partes, absorbiendo su esencia poco a poco, una a una, desde hacía un rato, mientras Anna anulaba su poder murmurando una oración al abrazarlo, sellando sus movimientos con sus brazos embrujados, concentrando toda su energía en ello.

Las cuentas comenzaron a brillar poco a poco, a medida que la esencia de Hao Asakura las iba impregnando, mientras la señora Kino, que no se había ido, sino escondido y ocultado su esencia, hacía unos sellos con sus manos.

"¿Qué está pasando?"- preguntó Hao con un deje de desesperación. Esta vez, Anna sonrió cínicamente.

"He decidido que el que debe morir hoy eres tú, Hao, aunque para ello deba empeñar mi vida. ¡Tu alma va a ser absorbida para siempre!"

Anna sintió que Yoh y el señor Yohmei habían llegado a la puerta de la habitación, pero antes de que Hao llegase había creado un campo de fuerza para impedir su intervención. No iba a consentir que se viese implicado ni que fuese herido por nada. Kino comenzó a invocar a los antepasados de la familia Asakura, mientras Anna invocaba a los de la suya.

_"Yoh…"-_ pensó Anna, haciendo acopio de las fuerzas que le quedaban para poner fin a la existencia de Hao- _"Te quiero…"_

Y entonces, una blanca luz cegadora inundó la habitación cuando las cuentas del rosario y los antepasados de dos familias arrastraron el alma de Hao hacia la infinita nada.

* * *

Mientras la luz se iba haciendo cada vez más tenue, el campo de fuerza, la esencia de Hao y la de Anna desaparecieron. Cuando finalmente todo recuperó la normalidad, las cuentas cayeron al suelo y se hicieron mil pedazos, destruyendo toda posibilidad de recuperar el alma de Hao. La señora Kino cayó al suelo de rodillas, debilitada al haber usado toda su energía, y junto a la cama yacían los cuerpos de Anna y de Hao. Este último comenzó a evaporarse ante la mirada incrédula y nerviosa de Yoh. Corrió hacia Anna y la tomó entre sus brazos. Su cuerpo se dejaba caer como una muñeca, inerte y frío. 

"¡Anna¡Anna¡Despierta!"- chillaba Yoh, desesperado mientras miraba el rostro pálido de su prometida.

"Está muerta…"- murmuró la señora Kino, que estaba siendo atendida por el señor Yohmei. Yoh dejó de moverse, mirándola con las pupilas contraídas y con un sudor frío, esperando que su abuela le dijese que todo aquello era mentira, que era sólo una pesadilla de la que iba a despertar.

"Hao en realidad sólo era un alma, por eso su cuerpo se evapora. Por fin Hao Asakura ha sido derrotado para siempre"- comentó el señor Yohmei, con un deje triste- "Pero el precio ha sido muy alto…"

Yoh, por su parte, no escuchaba nada, sólo fijaba su mirada en su prometida, la persona que más amaba en el mundo, cómo parecía mortalmente dormida en su regazo. La abrazó mientras dos lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, conteniendo los sollozos.

"Despierta, Annita… Si despiertas te haré una rica cena… Entrenaré más… Haré lo que me pidas, pero despierta… Por favor Anna, no me hagas esto… ¡No me dejes solo, Anna!"

Pero ella no reaccionó.

…Continuará…

**_Notas de Annie-chan:_** Bueno, tras más de un año sin actualizar, por fin me decido a hacerlo. La inspiración se fue, y hoy me centré y me puse a escribir, así que si no está muy bien, perdónenme, pero me obligué a escribir y al salir obligado, pues no sé cómo quedó. Por otra parte, hace mucho que no subo nada en por lo que si ven que faltan signos ortográficos, comillas, guiones o cosas así, es cosa de la página porque yo lo corrijo todo y soy muy meticulosa con las faltas de ortografía! xD

Muchas gracias, de corazón, a la gente que me dejó review y a la que estuvo esperando la continuación. Gomen nasai por la demora, no tengo perdón ni excusa!

**Anna15** (Ne, no continué pronto, gomen!), **Xris** (de veras te gusta? Perdón por el retraso, Annie mala!), **Hikari Asakura** (gracias!), **anna la sacerdotiza** (la verdad es que tienes razón, Yoh no tiene culpa de nada, pero él se la echa. Pobrecito… Gracias!), **Rally** (me alegro de que te gustase! Gracias a ti por leer y dejar review!), **star sideris nox** (muchas gracias, y soy española, Annie es nombre de chica P), **hao-kun** (muchas gracias!), **amytk!** (en serio sigues el fic? Muchas gracias!), Annita Kyoyama (gracias a ti y a tu hermana!), **annika-asakura** (si tienes dudas, consultamelas en un review o mandame un mail a y te respondere encantada! Gracias!), **Naruki Sakurazuka** (No me digas mala, nee-chan, que me traumas! Gracias!), **keiko-sk** (muchas gracias! Er.. no recuerdo si te agregue… hace tanto time… sorry), **paloma asakura** (muchas gracias… er… tomare en cuenta la amenaza! ), **andrea-k-chan** (en serio crees eso? Muchas gracias!), **Indhira Morillo** (al fin lo hice!), **Ladydevimon** (muchas gracias por la opinión, y tranquila que anna no va a tener ese bebe), **Melanie Riddle** (muchas gracias!), **lacuskline29** (muchas gracias!) y **naomi** (muchas gracias!)

En fin, ya por hoy lo dejo, voy a obligarme a continuar "Deseo a una Estrella"! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de "Miradas Acusadoras" que, por cierto, me da la impresión de que será el **último**! Matta ne!


	12. El lugar donde descansar

_..Título: Miradas Acusadoras_  
_..Capítulo 12: El lugar donde descansar_  
_..Autor: Annie-chan Diethel_  
_..Categoría: Mystery/Romance_  
_..Pairing: Yoh/Anna_  
_..Summary: Anna está de mal humor, Yoh la sorprende discutiendo con alguien, Anna se enfada... Y surge una amenaza._  
_..Disclaimer: Por desgracia, no me pertenece ninguno de los personajes de Shaman King, son de su correspondiente autor, excepto los personajes que yo haya inventado._

* * *

Lo peor que puede pasarle a alguien es sobrevivir a la persona amada. Y eso es precisamente lo que le había sucedido a Yoh: Anna estaba muerta.

Al sentir el cuerpo frío entre sus brazos, inmóvil; al comprender que sus intentos por que Anna despertara eran vanos, y que toda esperanza de verla respirar de nuevo estaba lejos de su alcance, Yoh se perdió.

Perdió la razón por la que luchar, la fuerza que le animaba a continuar, el aliento cálido que le brindaba la esperanza de vivir tranquilo. Lo perdió todo, porque la había perdido a ella. Y, como único mecanismo de defensa a toda aquella crueldad, lloró con desconsuelo y desesperación.

En el hospital se formó un gran revuelo que él no pudo explicar. De ello se encargaron sus abuelos. Él no podía dejar de abrazar aquel cascarón vacío que hacía unos minutos aún era su prometida.

No la volvería a sorprender sonriendo a escondidas. No volvería a ver su mirada de satisfacción. Ni oiría nunca más su voz. Y _"nunca más_" era mucho más tiempo del que él estaba dispuesto a soportar. Miró a su alrededor y vio miles de fragmentos del rosario azul esparcidos por el suelo. Cogió uno de los más grandes y se lo echó al bolsillo.

De camino a Izumo, donde se celebraría un sobrio velatorio de tres días y el entierro, se sumió en un enfermizo silencio. Ninguno de sus amigos consiguió ni siquiera una mirada de sus hinchados ojos negros. Al llegar, se cambió de ropa y se puso de luto, al igual que los demás. Después se dirigió a la sala que su madre y su abuela habían habilitado para el funeral.

Al entrar allí, la tenue luz de las velas iluminaba en el centro al delicado cuerpo de Anna, vestido con un delicado vestido blanco y rodeado de flores. Se mantenía intacto gracias a las técnicas de su abuela. Tras unos segundos de procesar la imagen en su mente, el dolor de su pecho se volvió aún peor, más grande, más profundo y mucho más fuerte. Tanto que pensó –y deseó- que se moriría de un infarto allí mismo. Pero no ocurrió, a pesar de sus plegarias.

Yoh se dejó caer junto a ella y lloró de nuevo, derramando en cada lágrima un sufrimiento recién conocido. Ninguno de los presentes sabía qué hacer. Él no escuchaba pésames, palabras de ánimo, consejos ni ningún sonido. No reconocía ninguna figura, salvo la de Anna. Y no se movía.

Horo Horo, Len, Ryu y los demás montaron guardia a su alrededor de manera silenciosa. Ninguno conocía las palabras precisas para intentar levantar la moral de su amigo, y ni siquiera ponerle la mano en el hombro servía de apoyo, pues Yoh no se encontraba allí con ellos, sino perdido en algún rincón de su mente del que no estaban seguros de si volvería.

No dejó de llorar ni un segundo en todo el primer día.

El segundo, volvió a sumirse en un silencio inquietante. Sus amigos se acercaban a ofrecerle algo de beber o comer, pero él lo rechazaba todo con un sencillo movimiento de cabeza. Ni tan siquiera los miraba; sólo velaba el fúnebre descanso de su prometida.

- ¿Creéis que volverá a ser el mismo de antes? – preguntó Horo Horo al resto. Todos le miraron con tristeza.

- No lo creo –sentenció Len-. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que vuelva a hablar en mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo, Len se equivocó. Al tercer día, Yoh recuperó el habla, pero no como ellos esperaban: se pasó el día entero suplicándole perdón a la chica; maldiciéndose a sí mismo por no protegerla; blasfemando contra Hao, Tamao, los Grandes Espíritus o cualquier otra cosa que él supusiera que había tenido relación con la muerte de Anna. No quería comer o beber, pero sí que estaba peligrosamente dispuesto a reunirse con ella.

Cuando anochecía, reflexionó. Anna había dado su alma para destruir la de Hao, por lo que habían quedado destruidos juntos. No podría ni tan siquiera verla en espíritu. Y empezó a maldecirla a ella por ello, por dejarle solo. Después, se arrepintió y, entre sollozos, volvió a pedirle perdón una y otra vez.

Recordó el trozo de cuenta del rosario y se lo sacó del bolsillo del pantalón. Lo miró, allí, en la palma de su mano. ¿Contendría un pedazo del alma de Anna? ¿O sería de Hao? ¿O, simplemente, estaría tan vacío como su corazón? Cerró la mano y lo apretó con fuerza, como si con aquel gesto fuese a recuperar su vida anterior, a la itako. Pero sólo consiguió que se le clavara en la piel y sangrar.

El día del entierro, se volvió loco. Se agarró al cuerpo inerte y se negó a dejarla ir.

- ¡No quiero que me la quitéis! –gritaba, desesperado- ¡Es lo único de ella que me queda!

- Debemos darle sepultura, Yoh –decía la señora Kino con suavidad-. Tienes que dejarla ir…

- ¡No! ¡No voy a dejar que me la robéis! ¡No voy a perderla otra vez! ¡Soltadme, joder!

Y todos los que querían a Yoh supieron que nunca iba a superarlo.

El entierro fue difícil, ya que él no hacía más que lanzarse sobre la tierra y excavar con las manos. Gritaba incoherencias que, finalmente, obligaron al resto a llevárselo de allí. Una vez en su cuarto, comenzó a dar vueltas en círculos. A la luz, Yoh se veía demacrado: los días de ayuno le habían hecho perder mucho peso y los huesos de la cara comenzaban a marcarse peligrosamente; la falta de descanso le dibujaba unas oscuras ojeras sobre unas prominentes bolsas bajo los ojos, enrojecidos de tanto llanto; la ropa arrugada parecía que era tres tallas mayor que la suya y la falta de higiene le hacía parecer un muñeco viejo y destinado a un contenedor de basura. Cuando lo obligaron a dormir y cayó vencido por el cansancio y el dolor, sus amigos respiraron tranquilos por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Pasaron los días, y Yoh había montado un campamento frente a la tumba de Anna. Poco a poco, fue retomando los hábitos de comida y descanso, pero no se separaba más que lo imprescindible de aquel lugar. La echaba de menos, y se sentía tan responsable que lo único que le aliviaba era custodiar aquella lápida.

A veces, Manta le acompañaba en su travesía por el silencio. El pequeño estaba francamente preocupado por su amigo, y le había traído a los mejores psicólogos de Japón para ayudarle. Pero Yoh, que siempre tenía un aura ausente, sólo decía:

- Mi dolor no está en mi cabeza. Está en el corazón, que me falta.

Sin embargo, Manta sabía que lo que su mejor amigo estaba haciendo era esperar al regreso de Anna… y eso nunca se produciría.

* * *

Aquella noche, Yoh se sumió en un sueño profundo. Cuando abrió los ojos, se vio a sí mismo en un enorme prado verde bajo un cielo azul puro. Sabía que estaba soñando, así que se relajó. Se echó sobre la hierba fresca y observó las nubes pasar.

De pronto, sintió una presencia. Se incorporó y observó a su alrededor. Allí estaba, por fin, con su vestido blanco y delicado y su graciosa melena rubia. Le estaba esperando. A él.

Corrió hacia ella sin dudarlo y la abrazó. Ella hizo lo mismo y, cuando se separaron, la miró a los ojos y se sintió feliz.

- Sabía que volverías, Annita –dijo con una amplia sonrisa-. No podías abandonarme así.

Pero ella puso una mirada triste.

- No he vuelto, Yoh –afirmó débilmente-. Y lo sabes. Soy un producto de tu mente.

- No, tú has vuelto conmigo. Te necesito, eres real… ¡Dime que eres real!

Se arrodilló ante ella y se aferró a su cintura. El prado se marchitó, el cielo se nubló.

- Yoh… - llamó ella mientras le acariciaba el cabello- Necesitas saber que te quiero, ¿verdad?

Él no respondió. Mantuvo la cara escondida entre los pliegues de su vestido.

- Yo no soy real –y aquella noticia no le hizo ningún bien- pero sabes que te quiero y que todo lo que hice fue por ti. Por amor. Y no eres culpable de nada.

- ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso cuando insistes en que no eres real?

- Porque yo soy la Anna que tú conocías. Y sabías todo eso en lo más profundo de tu corazón. Sabes también que yo no querría que lo olvidaras.

Se mantuvo callado y disfrutó de las caricias etéreas del holograma de su prometida. ¿De verdad era tan potente su subconsciente?

- Yo siempre estaré aquí –y al pronunciar aquellas palabras, el prado volvió a brillar de vida, de luz de sol-, y tú siempre podrás venir conmigo. A vivir una ilusión.

Yoh se incorporó, se puso frente a ella y acarició su rostro con las manos. Sonrió ampliamente.

- No eres una ilusión, eres real. Y no quiero perderte. Quiero quedarme contigo aquí para siempre.

Y la besó con ternura en los labios. Y fue feliz de verdad.

* * *

- Hace días que no despierta –constató Yohmei, observando el cuerpo inmóvil de Yoh.

- ¿Está vivo? – preguntó Manta, asustado.

- Sí, pero no estoy seguro de que vaya a despertar.

La señora Kino avanzó hacia ellos, abriéndose paso entre los amigos y los padres de Yoh.

- No lo hará –afirmó con rotundidad. Sus palabras pesaron toneladas-. Ahora es feliz.

- ¿Cómo puede ser feliz si no va a despertar nunca? –se alteró Len.

La anciana lo miró y esbozó media sonrisa.

- Ahora, en su realidad, ya no existe el dolor ni la tristeza. Supo que Anna no volvería, y que no la encontraría en el más allá. Nadie puede reprocharle que haya huido a un lugar donde pueda vivir tranquilo. Está, literalmente, viviendo su sueño.

El silencio se hizo en la habitación. Algunos reprimieron las lágrimas; otros, no.

- Al menos, ahora podrán descansar juntos –concluyó Lyserg. Y todos le dieron la razón.

De la mano de Yoh, cayó rodando el trozo de cristal azul.

A todos les pareció ver un esbozo de sonrisa en su rostro.

Fin**…**

* * *

**Notas de Annie-chan: **Y hasta aquí, _"Miradas Acusadoras"_, tras unos ocho años de empezar el proyecto. Después de tenerle mucho cariño a esta historia, me corroía la idea de que no tendría un final adecuado, y creo que el miedo (y la falta de inspiración, ya conocida por muchos) me bloqueó bastante… hasta hoy. Creo que es un final adecuado teniendo en cuenta la importancia de los sueños a lo largo del fic.

Realmente me apena que esto acabe, porque es como cerrar una larga etapa. Espero con sinceridad que haya sido del agrado de las personas que lo han seguido. Debo agradecer su paciencia, su buen humor y la oportunidad que un día le dieron a esto.

Les quiero dar todo el agradecimiento del mundo y de mi corazón a:

- Xris, Karlyta, Erik, Kazu-sama, Asumi Asakura, anna_yoh, monik 15, MuffinaCa, Cony-Asakura, Saph-Spanish-chan, star, Naishade, , Annita Kyoyama, Amary22, M. Fragrance of Winter, keimy askura, the mystic poetry e Izayoi Sakuya por haber dejado review y seguirme hasta el último capítulo.

- Todas las personas que dejaron review en algún momento, por sus palabras y su tiempo.

- Todas las personas que me han marcado como autora o historia favorita, y/o que me han puesto en alerta.

- Todas las personas, en general, que se han tomado un rato en leer, aunque no hayan comentado nada.

Sin más, y muy agradecida y contenta, me despido de _"Miradas Acusadoras"_ con un enorme beso.

Hasta siempre.

_**Annie-chan Diethel**_


End file.
